And Return to Nothing
by Spinny Roses
Summary: Equivalent trade... to bring back his brother, Edward Elric traded in his freedom to one Roy Mustang (AU)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No own, Square/Enix own, yadda yadda yadda. Did anyone else let out a squeal when it was learned Square/Enix did Fullmetal Alchemist? Just me? Hm, damn love of cute Final Fantasy girls in very little...

Note: This idea came from a friend of mine. Vikki had an idea to make a Fullmetal Alchemist AU where it was found out Ed tried to bring his mother back, and then bound his brother's soul to armor. Al was taken away for experiments, and Ed ended up in slavery. Roy ends up buying him, and insert wacky adventures. My idea is based off that, except that I've read Jacqueline Carey's _Kushiel's Legacy_ trilogy one too many times. NO, Ed won't have Phédre's problem with pain. I was trying to keep the BDSM to acceptable levels, ya know?

And Return to Nothing

By Spinny Roses

Prologue

"Damn it!" The pain overwhelmed his senses, and wetness prickled at his eyes. "Damn it!" Slowly, golden eyes opened, trying to blink the haziness away. "A-al?" Why wasn't his brother answering? "Al?" He had to answer. "ALPHONSE!"

Al wasn't answering. A sudden wave of pain crashed through him, and he grabbed the ruined stump of a leg. "M-my..." His hands tightened as he turned his head upward, hoping that at least one thing had gone right. His leg... if his mother was...

There _was_ something there. One arm lowered for leverage, and he pushed his torso up with a cry of pain. "Mother?" A parody of a gasp reached his ears. But what was there responded! It had...

Something inside him died as he took on the twisted form made of his mother's form. Limbs emerged from where they didn't originate, and a thin layer of skin barely covered a rapidly beating heart. The face was barely human, with only too familiar eyes. He coughed out a few choked breaths, not ready to believe it. It wasn't... real... his... mother... His eyes clenched shut, an agonized scream ripped from his throat. "N-no..."

The door flew open, and he turned his head as quickly as he dared. The motion caused bile to rise in the back of his throat, threatening to bubble past his lips. But just as he lowered his head, he saw a gloved hand raise hastily and snap its fingers. Both his hands went to cover his ears as a twisted scream filled the air. "Mother!"

"Are you Edward Elric?"

He lifted his head to the sound of that breathless voice to see a blue military uniform. "I..." Why couldn't he see his mother? "Mother! She..."

"Don't worry about it." The voice was getting steadier, as if the speaker was catching his breath. "_Are_ you Edward Elric?"

"Yes." Edward's voice hitched in pain as one hand flew to his leg, gripping the stump tightly. "Al! He... something happened to him! I have to..."

"You will no such thing." Edward was swiftly taken into strong arms and lifted. "You already lost one leg. Do you want to lose more limbs?"

"Who...?" The young boy looked up at the person that had come in. A male... dark hair... was he one of the people he sent letters to while looking for his father?

The man shook his head. "Later. You need someone to take care of that leg."

"N-no! Al... my brother, he..." Edward trailed off as the man turned enough so he could see what he had been hiding. His eyes widened as he took in the twitching flesh still burning, unearthly moans coming from what was left of a mouth. "A... aan... Moth... er..."

Quickly, the dark haired male shifted his grasp, pushing Edward's face against his chest and covering his eyes. With eyes wide open and muscles trembling uncontrollably, he gripped onto the blue jacket. "Don't look," Edward dimly heard the man say. The hand under Edward's intact leg shifted, and the fingers snapped. A wave of heat danced across his skin, and he shivered in fear as the failed experiment died. 

He couldn't look away from the uniform before him. He wouldn't... Edward's eyes grew heavy and started to close. His mother, his brother...

Edward woke suddenly, realizing he was in an actual bed with his stump bound.

"... Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang." Edward frowned, trying to hear what this man... Mustang... was saying. "Edward has performed forbidden alchemy. If this were to become public knowledge in the military, he could be put to death."

"And what are you going to do to Ed?" Winry. That voice... it had to be. "You..."

"If you were to outfit his leg with automail, I would be willing to save him. Perhaps... even help him find a way to restore what he lost."

"The Philosopher's Stone." That was the old woman. Edward would recognize that elderly but strong voice anywhere. "You'd use him as a spy."

"Only if he was willing." Edward had the distinct feeling the Lt. Colonel knew he was awake. "If not... then he will remain here. But rumors of the Stone run thick in Central. If we were to find the Philosopher's Stone, then he would have a chance very quickly to heal his body and... just perhaps... bring his brother back."

Edward's jaw tightened. A chance to bring back Al... and all he would have to do is spy.

In order to receive something, one must first give up something of equal value. Giving up his soul seemed to be equal enough.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Nii-san?" Al's gentle voice reached his ears, a smile lurking in the tone. "You really try too hard, don't you?" The sensation of someone sitting down next to him. "You didn't have to go through so much pain just to get your leg back."

"I'll try to get your body back, Al," Edward whispered, voice thick with sleep. "Then the pain will be worth it."

"Oh, nii-san."

"Ed?" A gentle hand touched his arm. "Are you awake?"

Edward cracked his golden eyes open slowly, expecting to meet familiar golden eyes. Instead, Winry's worried face peered down at him. "Winry? Was it...?"

"Still just a dream?" She busied herself with looking over the automail leg replacement. "You've been dreaming of your brother since that night."

A stab of pain lanced through Edward's heart, but he ignored it. "Do you think I'll be ready to travel soon?"

"No way!" Winry shook her head quickly. "You've only had the automail for a few weeks. It'll take longer for you to get used to it. And we need to make sure there aren't any complications."

"Mm." With a wince, Edward started to push himself up into a sitting position.

Her voice soft, Winry asked him, "Why did you take his offer?"

He didn't answer. Instead, Edward looked out the window. His hands rubbed absently at the automail, feeling the cool metal beneath his fingertips. "We tried to bring Mother back," he said finally, "and I lost Al and my leg. I don't want to lose anyone else or anything else."

Winry's slender fingers intertwined with his. "And I don't want to lose you! Ed, with this war, I've... lost my parents..." Her shoulders started trembling. "And I lost your mother... Al... I don't want to lose everyone close to me."

Startled, Edward just looked at her as tears dripped from her chin and the end of her nose. "Winry... you won't lose me, I promise." He freed one hand, gently touching her head. "And I don't want to lose you."

The girl raised one hand to wipe away her tears. "I promise you won't lose me," she whispered. "I _promise._"

***

Edward let out a little growl, rubbing his hip. "Will this happen every time it rains?"

The blonde next to him let out a little laugh. "It happens. Well, at least you'll know when to get inside, right?"

Slowly, Ed raised his hand to touch the window. "It was raining when Al and I..." On the other side of the glass, a light rain bathed the world. "And that's when the Lt. Colonel showed up." Heh. A small smirk crossed his face. Wouldn't it just be ironic if Roy Mustang showed holy fuck that was him.

"Ed." Winry stood up. "Stay here, okay? We'll try to put him off for another week."

Silently, Ed stood and walked over to the door. "Why?" he asked as he opened it. "I can walk without the cane now."

"Because you aren't strong enough to travel!" Winry pulled the door out of his hand, slamming it shut. "You can barely walk down to the river and back. And... and I..."

"Get out of my way, Winry."

She looked at him, stunned by the cold and determined look on his face. "Ed, listen to me..." She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "If you leave now, he's just going to put you to work. You aren't ready for it. If... if he does... you promised I wouldn't lose you!"

He didn't look at her. "I have to." Edward's eyes narrowed. "I screwed up, Winry. And now I have to make things right. Working for the Lt. Colonel seems to be an equivalent trade."

"Ed..." Winry pressed her lips together. "Then you write to us a lot! I want a lot of letters. Long letters about anything you can think of, okay?" She let go of his shoulders. "Okay? Or else I'm going to drag you back here."

Edward turned his face towards her, smiling. "I will." He turned to walk out.

"And promise you'll take care of your automail!" Winry shouted after him. Her hands trembled as she grit her teeth. "I won't forgive you if you don't."

Edward descended the stairs, silently interrupting the conversation between Pinako and the Lt. Colonel. He lifted his head, matching stare for stare with the older man. '_I won't disappoint you,_' he thought, trying to let it show in his face. '_Al... I'll bring you back._'

Lt. Colonel Mustang studied all parts of the boy before him, dark eyes unreadable. "You look older," he said finally.

"I'm almost twelve now," Edward answered, voice soft.

Finally, he nodded. "Get together something warm, Edward. Don't worry about packing. You'll be outfitted at Central."

"Ed, you don't have to..."

Edward shook his head, cutting the old woman off. "No. I do have to do this." He grabbed his coat, fastening it. "Ready."

"Ed!" Winry stood at the top of the stairs. "Remember! Write and take care of your automail!"

"I will." Edward looked up at the Lt. Colonel's face, and nodded.

And followed him as they left.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The scenery passed by in nothing more than a green blur. Edward tightened his coat around him, shivering as he looked out the window. It wasn't that it was cold... it had just been a long day.

In the seat across from him sat one Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang. Mustang was watching him with his inscrutable dark eyes. He shivered again, looking away. There was something uncomfortable in that gaze. Thankfully, Mustang had managed to secure a private car. With a yawn, Edward made a big show of stretching and laying down on his seat.

"You are not to practice alchemy in public."

One eye cracked open as his lips curved into a frown. "What? Why? Why can't I use my alchemy?"

"Explaining that leg will be hard enough." Mustang looked pointedly at the metal peeking through Edward's pants. "If it's known you use alchemy, the first thought that will pop into people's heads will be that you performed human alchemy."  
  
A twitch started around Edward's eye, but there was really nothing he could say about that. He was well aware of what would happen if it was thought he performed something forbidden. "So I don't use alchemy. Great."

"In public. You are to keep up your skills in private." Mustang turned his head to watch the scenery fly by. "I do have access to some books for you to study."

Edward sat up, eyes sparkling. "Really?"

"Mm." Mustang turned his head back, an odd look flickering through his eyes. Edward started to squirm, not really liking the idea of being looked at like a piece of meat. "Great, fine." He laid back down, trying to ignore the stare.

After a few minutes, he cracked one eye open to see if Mustang had stopped.

"What the hell are you looking at?!"

Mustang chuckled, finally looking away. "It's going to be hard using you as a spy. You stand out."

Edward blinked a few times. "Um, yeah. I'm just going to go to sleep now..." With that, he closed his eyes again.

***

That scream...

"_MOTHER!_" Edward's voice was ripped from his throat as he ran. His mother was hurt! He had to save her. This time, he would save her.

He froze, seeing the monster his mother became. It was still his mother... That mass of flesh with exposed organs and familiar kind eyes was still his mother! He took a step forward, trembling.

A glove raised, and the fingers snapped. His mother was consumed by the flames, but... the scream rang in his ears, unending as the flesh melted and warped...

And Edward started suddenly, taking gulps of cool air into a raw throat. There was something holding him. He fought the grasp, panicked. "Let me go!" He pulled free, tumbling onto a rumbling floor. A few coughs escaped as he fought back the urge to vomit. "Mother..."

A strong hand reached down, pulling Edward upright. "It was a nightmare," Mustang told him, dark eyes steady. "It doesn't have power over you unless you give it power."

The young boy trembled, the memory fueling the dream coming back in full force. "I couldn't save her... or Al..." His breath filled his lungs with a sharp whistle. "I should have..."

Mustang pulled Edward close, pressing his head against his chest. "Breathe. Nice and slow."

_"Don't look."_

Those words resurfaced, and Edward's eyes started to close. Mustang's chest was rather warm, after all. And the steady beat of his heart was definitely soothing.

"You know," Edward murmured, half asleep, "if you tell anyone about this, I will hurt you."

Mustang's soft laughter followed him into sleep.

***

Joints near the automail were hurting. Edward frowned, rubbing at his leg. "Hey, can we get to your place soon? I think it's going to rain soon."

Mustang just flipped the hood of his cloak up.

"Hey, aren't you listening to me?" A vein near Edward's forehead started twitching violently as cold droplets started to splatter around him. "And aren't you in the military? Why aren't we riding to your place in a nice _car_?"

The older man ignored Edward all the way to his house. By the time they got there, the boy was shivering and soaked through. "Cold cold coooooooold..."

"Hang your coat up," Mustang instructed. "I don't want it to start stinking."

"It's cold," Edward growled, but eventually peeled his coat off. He raised himself up onto the balls of his feet, stretching to reach the peg.

"Hm." Mustang smirked, hanging up his own cloak. "I'll have to lower that for you."

"HEY! Who are you calling short?!"

"I hope that was a rhetorical question. Your room is this way." Mustang started upstairs. "My room is next to yours. If you have another nightmare like that one, assume right now that you'll be sleeping outside."

The sound of Edward's teeth grinding was perfectly audible. "Yes, sir."

"You will find some clothing in the drawers and in the closet," Mustang continued, ignoring the grinding sound. "Though they may be a bit big." He opened the door to Edward's room. "Get changed into something warm."

The boy quickly shut the door behind him, going through the drawers. There was one pair of pajamas. Only one. Edward's jaw flexed as he peeled off his wet clothing, leaving it in a heap on the floor. Not only was there just one pair, they were almost too big. The waist nearly fell off his hips. "Great."

"Edward." The door opened again, showing Mustang with two mugs of something hot. He gave one cup to the young boy. "With this weather, it wouldn't do if you caught cold."

"Thank you," Edward breathed, taking a sip as he sat on the bed. "Soup?"

"It doesn't take much to cook," Mustang explained. His eyes raked up and down Edward's figure. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked absently. "You are much too pretty to do housework."

A mouthful of soup was spat back into the mug. "_Excuse_ me?"

Mustang stepped forward, fingering a stray lock of Edward's hair. "You would much better be suited... oh, but you're still just a child."

Edward blinked a few times. "Eh?" Suddenly, his mind came up with an answer that caused his stomach to twist. "That... no way! That's disgusting!"

With a chuckle, the man let the lock of hair fall. "You are quite pretty. With your looks, people would pay good money for your company."

"You're lying!"

"And people say interesting things while drunk," Mustang continued over Edward's protests. "Things that may be of use."

"I'd rather scrub out ovens," Edward snapped out, heated.

Mustang just took a sip of his soup. "Too bad. We were close to a breakthrough... but the spies we had couldn't get close enough. Not as close as... say... intimate company could." He fixed Edward with a glare.

Slowly, the boy lowered his head. "I'm sorry, sir," he muttered. "It's just... I'm a little young for this. Right?"

"There are many that know useful nuggets of knowledge in the minds of those that like children around your age," Mustang pointed out. "If you are willing to learn, then you will start soon." He tapped the mug against his lips. "Hmm. Do you know how to pour wine? Gracefully, of course. Or perhaps serve tables? And your listening skills must be tested."

"I... I don't know." Edward took a sip of his cooling soup, not willing to look up at a disappointed face.

"And, of course, I must ask if you've given any thought to which gender you would prefer."

Edward blinked at Mustang. "Huh?"

The older man's voice filled with impatience. "If you were faced with the possibility of sexual situations, would you rather prefer females or males?"

"Huh wha huh?" He took another quick sip. "Um... I... if it'll bring Al back faster, I guess it doesn't matter?"

"Of course." Mustang let out a long suffering sigh. "I'll give her a call tomorrow. In the meantime..." He grabbed Edward's chin, lifting it. "Get some sleep." He kissed him, a quick and almost clinical kiss. "Welcome home."

Edward just watched as Mustang picked the mug from his hands and left the room. Then his face screwed up, his arm lifting to scrub at his lips. His first kiss... stolen by a man. A man more than twice his age.

"Like I can sleep after that," he muttered. "Gonna have nightmares, stupid pervert."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thump. "Roy, I doubt this is what you called me over..." Whump giggle. "Oh, fine..."

Edward's hands started twisting the blanket.

"You know, if I _must._"

Fabric started to rip under Edward's hands.

"But isn't there some little kid you were talking about?"

That was it. Edward threw the door to his room open. "Who's tiny like a bug and has to be seen with a magnifying glass?!" he yelled, nearly frothing at the mouth.

An older woman blinked at him, her makeup smeared. "Roy, is this cutie him?" she whispered as Mustang started to wipe the bright red lipstick off his cheek and the edge of his mouth.

Edward just blinked a few times. The woman was probably a good ten years older than Mustang, with bright makeup that used to be applied neatly and very lightly. She obviously colored her hair blonde, but gray still peaked through where the dye didn't take as well. Expertly, the woman wiped her lipstick off where it had smeared to and smiled at him. "Who're you?" he finally asked, making the words as blunt as possible.

Mustang glared at him. "This is Lady," he explained as he tried to wipe off the red spot on the collar of his blue jacket. "She is the manager of one of the best pleasure houses near here."

"You're always so nice," Lady laughed. "I take it you're Edward?"

He nodded. "Um... ye-wait a minute!" The boy glared at the distracted Mustang. "Is she who you were talking about last night?"

The Lt. Colonel looked up from his cleaning. Slowly, he started to laugh, whispering something to Lady around the snickers. She hid her smile behind her hand, giggling as well. "I think you'll surprise me more than I realized," Mustang finally said. "Lady, what lipstick are you using now? It's not coming off."

"Then _wash_ it," she snapped. "Fire and water may not mix, but you'll be fine." Lady rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Edward. "Roy mentioned you would need a teacher in certain areas. Though your observation and memory skills aren't that bad," she mused, one fingernail tapping her lips.

Edward's cheeks started to heat up. "O-oh."

She shook her head. "Roy, I swear, if he's not old enough..."

"I want you to teach him your nonsexual skills," he interrupted. "The others he can pick up on later, but the others will help him more."

Edward looked between the two of them, then clenched his fists. "Which will help me fix Al faster?" he blurted out, desperate.

Lady frowned, confused. Before she could ask, Mustang said smoothly, "I'd rather not be up on child prostitution charges so early."

Edward set his teeth. "But you will be anyway."

"Actually," Lady interrupted, "learning how to be good company is useful. Not everyone that buys a whore wants just sex. And considering what circles Roy's in, knowing how to serve wine and listen well will get you more than slamming your hips together wildly."

"Though that does have its merits," Mustang noted.

"Later."

Face flushed a deep red, Edward turned his head to the floor. "That was blunt," he muttered.

"And you are too," Lady pointed out. "Roy, take care of your jacket. The kid's probably starving by now. You have porridge downstairs, right?" At Roy's nod, she smiled. "Great. Let's go, Edward." She grabbed Edward's arm, pulling him downstairs.

"H-hey! Wait! I still have my pajamas on..."

"Oh, you're fine," she said dismissingly. "Though, it looks like Roy thought you'd be a bit bigger. We'll have to have your clothing altered or some clothes made." Lady let go of his arm once they reached the bottom of the stairs. "So, how old are you? Nine? Ten?"

This time, a little bit of spit started flying as a vein pulsed on his forehead. "I'm _twelve_!"

Lady rolled her lips under her teeth. "Oh crap. There are some scary pedophiles out there that would love someone like you."

The blood started to drain from Edward's face, and he stared up at her with frightened eyes. "O-oh," he finally got out. "Do you have to be so blunt about this?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. It's just... with your eyes, I forget sometimes that you don't know as much as he does."

"He?"

Lady pushed a bit of hair behind her ear. "You have the same kind of eyes as Roy." She looked over at him, studying his face. "The eyes that say you've seen more than someone your age should have seen."

Edward looked away, uncomfortable. "You were right, before. I'm hungry."

"Of course, of course. Come on." She led the way into the kitchen, one hand to her mouth. A small series of coughs started and ended quickly. "Ugh. I hope this passes. Okay, food." Lady picked up two bowls, placing them on the table. "Go ahead. Sit."

Edward sat after a few minutes, watching her. "Do you need any help?"

Instead of answering, she picked up the pot and started serving. "I do have to wonder what your skills are like," Lady mused, her arm trembling slightly. "After all, Roy didn't tell me anything. He shouldn't ask me unless you already have some skills."

Edward shifted in his seat. "Let me do that."

A trilling laugh started from her throat. "Pay attention."

"I am," he said, exasperated as he stood. "I can do that too." The boy snatched the ladle from her hands, and started to take the pot from her.

"Fine." She handed the pot over, sitting down. "Serve me."

Edward frowned in concentration, and started to do what she had done. His arm moved awkwardly as he started to dump the porridge into the bowl. A little bit of it spilled onto the table. "Damn."

Lady pursed her lips. "Not that bad, considering." She turned slightly, dumping the porridge back into the pot. "Try again."

He stuck his tongue out at her back, but proceeded to try again. This time, Lady guided his hand, helping him pour the porridge slower. "Huh."

She nodded. "Exactly like that." And she dumped the contents of her bowl back into the pot. "Try again, this time without my help."

Edward poured the porridge one last time, noticing that he didn't slop any this time. "Hey, it worked."

"Very good." She smiled at him. "Spoon, spoon... I forgot spoons." Lady got up, getting two spoons. "Why don't you put that big pot back and come eat?"

Relieved, Edward put the pot back onto the stove and went back to the table. "It smells good."

"Unlike the acid he calls coffee, Roy can actually make food like porridge and soup," Lady told him wryly. "Well, that was your first lesson. You didn't do half bad. Serving's a skill many of my early clients had me doing. They viewed me as a servant of sorts."

"Oh." How could he really respond to that? "That doesn't seem that bad."

Lady let out one of her trilling laughs. "Until they thought the kitchen was a good place to have sex with me, it wasn't that bad."

"Would you _stop_ being so blunt?" Edward pleaded, a note of horror in his voice.

She looked at him, understanding in her eyes. "It's scary, isn't it? If you're scared, talk to Roy. He knows better than to get you badly hurt while furthering his own goals."

"It... it's not that." He waved his hand, not looking at her. "It's just so... I... I miss Al so much..."

"Al?"

Edward shook his head. "No one. Nothing. Never mind." He sighed, playing with his spoon. "I mean, if I have to, I will. I guess it is kind of scary... in general, you know. To... well, do that."

Lady smiled. "Yes, at first, it is scary. I didn't understand what the big deal was, but he was getting so much out of it... but you'll learn quickly why people like me have made a business out of it."

"O-okay." He finished off his porridge in record time, not really wanting to talk more about it.

Lady stood, and walked over to him. Without saying anything, she cupped his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then, with a laugh, she wiped the lipstick mark off his skin. "You're a good kid. Why someone like you decided to follow Roy will always be a mystery."

He shrugged, his shoulders falling a little. "Eh."

With a sigh, Lady looked over him. "We really need to get your clothes altered. Being well dressed helps..." She broke off, this time in a full fledged coughing fit.

Edward stood, alarmed. "Are you okay?"

She waved him off. "It's okay," she said, her coughs slowing. "Just a cold." Lady started rummaging through the cabinets. "Where is Roy hiding it this time...?"

"What are you looking for?"

Lady frowned, pushing something out of the way. "Aha!" A bottle of wine was pulled out. With an expert motion, she pulled the cork out and proceeded to drink straight from the bottle.

"Lady..." The Lt. Colonel walked into the kitchen, a definite dark spot on the collar of his jacket. "I thought you've stopped stealing my alcohol."

Without taking a breath, she just waved her hand at him. A few more gulps later, and Lady pulled the bottle from her lips with a loud gasp. "Oh, that's better."

Edward just looked between the two of them, knowing his face was screwed up in an "Oh, of _course_" look.

Carefully, Mustang  took the bottle from Lady's fingers. "And how much is left this time?"

She frowned, looking at it. "Half a bottle?"

"You've been coughing again."

"It's nothing," she snapped. "Edward, go get dressed. We're going out to get you clothed."

Edward fled the kitchen, then stopped as he heard Lady and Mustang talking. He shifted on his feet, thinking about whether or not to listen in. Finally, he crept back to the opening to the kitchen.

"You worry too much about me." Lady sounded almost amused. "It's nothing. I promise. But I do want to talk about his _other _training. If you plan on having him pleasing both men and women, he's going to have to learn..."

"I know where you're going with that," Mustang interrupted. "And absolutely not."

"Roy, you like pretty things. I've seen you chase after both men and women. And Edward is extremely pretty. Then what's the damn difference?"

"I didn't get him for my own pleasure," Mustang told her, voice flat. "Pretty or not."

"He's just going to grow into a pretty adult, Roy. You won't be able to hold out on that forever."

"That will happen when it happens." Mustang raised his voice. "Edward, stop listening in and go get dressed."

Edward jumped, and rushed up the stairs. He heard Lady start laughing as he reached the door to his room, and he quickly entered and closed the door. For a few minutes, he just looked down at the floor, trying to process what he just heard. Then, with a nod, he picked up a random shirt and pants from his closet, and got dressed. And then Edward started back downstairs to face the idea of shopping with Lady.


	5. Chapter 4 Author's note at beginning

Author's notes: This is an attempt to get fanfiction.net caught up to where I actually am in this story. Once this chapter is finally posted, it'll be caught up. Now, since fanfiction.net has the "no NC-17" rule, I'm going to use this as the place to put the toned down version of later chapters. I plan on the Nina tragedy, as well as graphic and possibly disturbing sexual content. There will be two versions. The toned down version will be here, which will be for the people that like this story but may be creeped out by Ed being a whore. The actual, no holds barred version will be up on my Greatestjournal. Just go to my profile. The link's there, as well as a link to my Livejournal. The posts for GJ will have a biiiiiig ol' warning for what is actually in that particular chapter.

  
By the way, if you have a LJ and you decide to friend me, let me know why, okay? It's sort of weird to be randomly friended, and a little scary.

Chapter 4

"Oh, this would look so good on you!" Edward sighed as he was dragged around the store, different pieces of fabric being draped over him. "Mm, very nice. The ladies would love to run their hands over that. Oh! Edward, what do you think of this?"

"Just pick what you think would be best," he told Lady, bored. How could girls find this fun?

The woman ignored him, pulling out more pieces of fabric and giving a commentary on each. Finally, _finally_ she paid for it and proceeded to drag him to the tailor. Edward's head spin as she and the tailor measured him, pointing out what styles would look best on him and what styles would grow with him...

"Hey! Who's as small as a piece of rice and just as easy to miss?!"

Lady finished the negotiations, and bent down slightly. "Edward, I'm going to leave you here for a few hours while the tailor tries out a few pieces of styles on you. Be certain that he knows to alter the clothing we brought with use, okay?" Without waiting for Edward to answer, she left.

The boy blinked a few times. "She's like a whirlwind," he said to himself, half in awe. "So, what will you need?"

The tailor sneered at him, his good manner that had emerged with Lady gone. "It doesn't matter. Just stand there."

Edward just looked at the tailor, surprised. He had been incredibly sociable with Lady, bargaining with her and joking around. Now the tailor puttered around his shop, muttering darkly about Lady's choice of profession. And occasionally pulling in something about her new student in his _nice_ shop. Edward looked away as the tailor started draping clothes over his body.

"This will do," the man finally grumbled. "Try it on." A finger pointed over to a changing screen.

An evil smile crossed Edward's face. "Sure thing!" he chirped, and proceeded to take off his shirt. Without slowing to pay attention to the old fart's sound of protest, he carefully pulled off his pants. Wouldn't do for his automail leg to rip the fabric. Finally, he pulled on the clothes the tailor set out. "Huh. Nice fit."

The man snorted, then checked how things fit around his shoulders and chest, as well as waist and hips. "Not that bad. This will do." He started making a few notes, then asked, "Do you have any money?"

The evil smile got bigger. "Not on me, but why don't you ask Lady when she gets back? I'm certain the Lt. Colonel gave her something to pay for this. If not, you could always bill Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang himself."

Service was a lot better after Edward said that.

***

The stuff he put up with. Edward sighed, flinching away from Lady's face so close to his. Her breath _stank_ of alcohol. "Can we go now?"

Lady giggled at him. They had come for last minute alterations, and as usual, Lady had run off to drink herself silly. It seemed this time she had outdone herself. "But Edwaaaaard," she drawled, "you look greeeeaaat." She nuzzled his ear. "Roy's going to be so turned on when he sees you."

Edward's ears burned so badly he was certain they were on fire. "No he's not," he mumbled, taking a small pleasure in how the tailor paled at the sound of Mustang's name. He looked down at his clothing. The style was somewhat similar to the military uniforms, toned down to fit Edward's age and looks. Most of his outfits were black or a subdued blue, red, or green color. The one he had on now was a very deep navy blue shirt with black slacks. "Let's pay and get going."

"Mm." Lady threw a bag at the tailor. "Here! That should cover it. Let's go show Roy!" She pulled him out of the store, ignoring the babblings of the tailor about how honored he was that "Lt. Colonel Mustang's prodigy and beloved mistress" came to his store. "Mm, but you do look good enough to eat."

Edward blushed even more deeply as she proceeded to nibble on his ear. "Lady!" he hissed. "We're in public, and I'm your student!"

"Right!" she chirped. "And I'll be teaching you that." Lady leaned heavily on him, unable to fully support her weight on drunken legs. "Strong, aren't ya?"

Entering Mustang's house was the best thing that had happened that day. The Lt. Colonel looked up from the paper he was reading, and sighed. "Lady." He stood, taking her dead weight from Edward's side. "Is that what was picked out? Not what I had expected, but nice."

Mustang took Lady over to the couch while Edward watched nervously. Lady and Mustang shared a wicked sense of humor, and Lady had already attempted to have Edward watch as "education." Thankfully, the boy ran upstairs before the two of them went anywhere. He wouldn't put it past her to try again.

"Edward, quit dancing around," Mustang said mildly as Lady unbuttoned his shirt. "You still have that volume of alchemy waiting for you...?"

That didn't need to be said twice. Edward started up the stairs, then paused as he heard Lady's soft voice peppered with giggling. It might have just been his imagination, but it seemed like that wasn't pillow talk. He started back down the stairs, quiet.

"He's passed many lessons," he heard Mustang's voice muse. "Including getting your drunk behind back here."

Lady laughed, her voice much clearer than before. "Well, it gave me a good reason to finish off the scotch," she told Mustang, her speech almost sober-steady. "But, Roy, he's only twelve."

"And how old were you?"

A moment of silence, then, spoken sullenly, "Thirteen. But this is different. He wasn't kicked out of his house. He doesn't have to start with sex right away." Her tirade was cut off by a sudden explosion of coughing.

"No, Lady, I won't get you any more alcohol."

The coughing slowed, and the only clue Edward got to what she did was Mustang's sudden laugh. Must have glared at him. "Roy, you're being heartless!"

"I'm being practical."

The sound of the slap she gave him made Edward wince. "No, you're not. He's seen too much of the world already. Do you want to break him?"

"I'm not going to. I will research the clients quite well. If it appears it will be anything he can't handle, Edward won't be going to that person."

"Roy..." A heavy sigh.

"Are you up to it tonight?"

"No, Roy. I barely made it back here. I should go back to my home. And Edward shouldn't walk me home this time. I'll be okay. I promise."

Edward watched his hands clench and relax. He had watched Lady for the last few days. She had quickly lost the bounce she had when they first met. If anything...

It wasn't a cold.

"But I'm going to say goodbye to Edward, okay?" The sad note in her voice pulled Edward away from his thoughts. So she knew, despite her claims otherwise. "We know you're there, Edward, so come on down."

With a loud sigh, he came down the rest of the stairs. "I never figured out how you guys knew I was listening," he said sourly.

"Secret," Lady said cheerfully. "I'm going to leave now, okay? But, Edward..." She motioned for him to bring his head close to her. "Repeat after me," she whispered. "Major Hughes and Second Lieutenant Hawkeye still remember what happened when Roy got drunk."

"HEY!"

"What happened when he got drunk?" Edward asked, enjoying the scandalized noises Mustang was making.

"If you meet Hawkeye, ask her who Armstrong is and how he relates to Roy. She'd be more than happy to tell you."

"Lady..."

Lady looked up at him, innocent. "Can't let the boy be in this household unarmed, after all." She got up slowly, waving behind her. "Come visit tomorrow, okay?"

***

There was a car in front of Lady's place. That wasn't normal. The car was black. The windows were covered. Where was Lady? Edward looked up at Mustang, then back at the car. That car was too familiar.

"Yo, you guys know this lady?" The driver stuck his head out the window, speaking around a cigar. "You're a little late, if you're gonna visit her. Though, if ya want some souvenirs, ya better get them before the looters do."

Edward pushed the Lt. Colonel out of the way. "Wait, so she's dead for sure?"

"That's what happens when they're not breathin'."

"That's enough, Edward," Mustang said finally, voice rough. "Thank you, sir."

Edward took a step forward. "But it... she... it was too fast!"

Mustang grabbed him. "That's enough!"

The driver shrugged, and started the car up, driving away.

"Wait! Stop, damn you!" Edward struggled in Mustang's grasp. "Doesn't anyone care? What about her family?" Mustang wrapped his arm around Edward's chest, but he fought against that as well. "Damn it! I just met her. This isn't fair!"

Mustang let out a shuddering breath. "It... it was, Edward. It was an equivalent trade."

"No, it wasn't." He wasn't going to cry. "Death isn't ever an equivalent trade." Not going to cry. "I just met her." Not going to! "I won't let this happen to any others. We have to find the Philosopher's Stone, or how to make it."

After a few minutes, Mustang released the boy. "There will be an event in two weeks," he told him, voice detached. "The men and women that will be there are well known for dipping their fingers into political waters. I will reveal you then."

Edward nodded. "I understand."

Lady...

Al...

Mother...

Oh, he understood.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Starting with this chapter, there will be two versions of this story. The first version will be on fanfiction.net, and it will show less sexual content and disturbing behavior. The second version will be at http:// users/ terepetsufic/ 3011.html?mode=reply (remove spaces. Damn fanfiction.net). For the ff.n version of this chapter, I will be toning down Ed's awareness of the pedophiles around him.

Chapter 5

There was a stack of books Edward was _not_ touching. He studied the array printed on paper, trying his best to puzzle out what the full function of it was. He would _not_ look at the stack. The books on alchemy would keep him busy so he wouldn't have to look at... at... those.

Without realizing it, Edward's eyes flicked up from his book. The stack hadn't moved, thankfully. Finally, he sighed. What in the world was wrong with the Lt. Colonel's mind?! He had just burst into his room, dropped the stack of... books... on the floor, and strongly suggested that the boy study them before the party.

One good thing (and the _only_ good thing) about the books was that the content of the books were not erotica or porn, but very clinical depictions of sex.

Very carefully, Edward lifted the cover of the topmost book. He quickly shut it, ears burning a bright red.

The contents also hadn't changed.

The knock on the door was almost welcome at this point. The boy scrambled over, thankful that Mustang had knocked this time. "Sir?"

The Lt. Colonel was still in his uniform. Including, Edward noticed with a nervous gulp, his gloves with the fire array on them. "Have you laid out your outfit?"

Edward just looked at him, uncomprehending.

With a sigh, Mustang pulled out an odd strip of very sturdy leather. "I will not have you embarrass me," he warned. "You will pick out a suitable outfit and add this to it."

"Um..." That leather looked kind of like a dog collar, with the loop in the middle for a leash and the buckle. Edward blinked, horribly afraid that was what it was. "Is that...?"

Mustang just gave him a look. "The party the Baron is throwing is well known for young males to show leashed to their owners. Would you rather be marked as open for anyone to play with?"

The boy spluttered, flushing with anger at the words and the insinuation. "_Leashed?_"

"Get ready," Mustang ordered. "Or I will drag you out of here with only the leash on."

The instant the door closed again, the boy lifted a choice finger at it. He winced, dropping his right arm as he rubbed the shoulder. Ever since Lady's death, that arm felt like there was something unnatural shoved into the shoulder socket. Only occasionally did it hurt, but the damn joint was constantly uncomfortable. Finally, Edward randomly picked out a pair of black slacks and a shirt so dark green it might as well be black. They would do.

The sound of the front door opening and closing pricked his interest. He hadn't known Mustang had invited anyone over tonight. Of course, it could always be someone higher up in the hierarchy wanting Mustang to work tonight but that would just be _too_ good of luck, wouldn't it? Edward opened the door slightly, trying not to open it to the point of squeaking. He recognized Mustang's voice very easily, but the second male voice was new.

"But look at this one! Doesn't my wife just glow?" Edward snickered under his breath as Mustang let out a long suffering sigh. "Pregnancy has agreed with Gracia. Of course, she's been wondering about you. She knows you've been hiding in here for the last few months, and she's worried about your eating habits."

"Hughes," the Lt. Colonel interrupted, his voice with the edge of irritation, "you said all of this over the phone. Several times. Why are you here?"

Edward wasn't even down there, and he could feel the change in the atmosphere from lighthearted to perfectly serious. "We've heard rumors," Hughes (_Major?_ Edward wondered) told him. "Your staff... Intelligence... we've heard you've taken in a little kid as a slave."

The grinding of Edward's teeth nearly drowned out Mustang's startled laugh. "Edward chose to follow me of his own will," he said casually.

"Edward... any relation to Elric's son?"

The air changed again, tensing. Edward found himself leaning forward, breath held. "I believe he may surpass his father," Mustang finally said, aggressively casual. "He may be worth more to the military as well."

Hughes's laugh disrupted the tension. "Kids now keep getting more and more powerful earlier and earlier. Makes me think how powerful my son's going to be."

"You still very well could have a daughter, Major."

"You've been talking to Gracia." A short pause, then, "Well, best of luck. You too, Edward!"

The boy proceeded to plant his nose into the ground amid the sound of the two men laughing. "It's not funny!" he yelled, rubbing his face. He slammed the door shut, and quickly dressed. "It's really not funny."

Just as he started down the stairs, the front door closed again. Edward peeked around the stairs, seeing Mustang sitting on the couch, sipping a drink. He watched with great amusement as the Lt. Colonel rubbed his forehead. Mustang looked up at the stairs, straight up at Edward, expecting. With a sigh, he came down the stairs the rest of the way and held out the collar. The man fastened it around Edward's neck, working quickly. "There." Mustang tied one end of a leash to the collar. "I suppose that is the best I can do," he said, looking over the boy critically.

"Oh, I feel very safe, sir," Edward told him, sarcastic.

That look was certainly getting a workout today. "You haven't filled out completely, but I am hoping your potential will overshadow that." At Edward's confused look, he let out an angry breath. "You have great potential to be simply stunning, Edward. A little taller... your face a little better defined... but it is all potential right now."

"I don't want to know," the boy grumbled. "Let's just go."

Mustang gave the leash an experimental yank. "How tight is it?"

"Don't..." Edward stumbled slightly, surprised at the pull. "It's fine. I can breathe."

"Mm." Mustang pulled on the leash again, starting to walk out. "Come along. The car won't wait forever."

Edward stumbled along, growling at every yank. Finally, Mustang stepped into the car, pulling sharply on the leash. The boy managed to catch himself before he fell face first into the Lt. Colonel's lap, and glared up at him. "What the _hell_ was that for?!"

"You will be silent unless spoken to."

Edward blinked, surprised at the sudden cold tone of Mustang's voice. "What," he sniped, "is that some sort of rule about slaves?"

The slight flinch of Mustang's shoulders was greatly appreciated. "You are a whore, Edward Elric," he nearly spat out. "In situations such as this party, you will not speak unless spoken to. This is only your debut, and you will give off a good impression. With any luck, you will reach high circles." His eyes slid over, carefully looking over him. "And it will take luck."

Edward folded his arms, muttering dark things under his breath. "Also," Mustang continued, "you will be pleasant. If you embarrass me, I will not hesitate to have Second Lieutenant Hawkeye send your file to the higher ups. The complete one, detailing how you attempted human alchemy. This is that important."

The boy gulped, feeling ill at the thought. "Yes sir." He turned his head to look out of the window, his hands trembling slightly. His right shoulder hurt again, but he wasn't about to rub the joint in front of the Lt. Colonel. It would just have to hurt.

Finally, the car came to a stop. Mustang stepped out, talking to the driver. For some reason, the driver's face was hidden. Edward tried to take a closer look, and nearly fell as Mustang pulled hard on the leash. "Not so damn hard!" he hissed.

Gently, Mustang threaded a hand in his hair. "What was that?" he asked, voice dripping with faux sweetness.

"If I fall on my nose," Edward whispered, frantic, "won't you look like an idiot? And that isn't my fault!"

Mustang's hand tightened. "Then get used to it, boy." He pulled Edward's head back slightly, whispering into his ear. "Get used to it fast." He suddenly released him, stepping forward to take a glass of wine.

Edward tried to look at everyone as the Lt. Colonel led him around. There were too many people looking at him with hunger in their eyes... Too many knowing smirks. 

_I'm only twelve!_ Edward thought, sickened. _These guys here are... old. Perverts._

Mustang pulled on the leash, causing Edward to stumble into the man. "Ashley," the Lt. Colonel said pleasantly. "This is rare. You live in East City, do you not? What are you doing in Central?"

A man with blond hair tied tightly back waved at the party. "I was visiting, and I heard the Baron was giving one of his famous parties," he slurred, sloshing his wine. "Mm. A new pet of yours?"

Edward tried not to flinch as the man gripped his chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Quite lovely," the man purred. "And he looks to be half tamed. It would be worth buying him for the night to break him."

"Ah, but broken wouldn't be as much fun, would it?" Mustang placed his hand on Edward's cheek, flaunting the array on his gloves. "It is the best when they still have a little fight in them. Mm, Ashley?"

"True, true." Ashley traced the boy's lips, smirking. "How much, Roy?"

Mustang pulled Edward away. "Tonight is out of the question. This is his first outing, after all."

Edward was up to "Way to Kill Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang: What Weapons to Use" at this point. "Of course. I will send an offer soon." Ashley bowed slightly, almost tipping over, as he walked away.

Mustang lowered his hand, frowning. "Come along, child. We will leave shortly after this." He turned, walking off to a specific point in the crowd.

"This is gross," Edward muttered. "He was... what, in his thirties? I'm only twelve. How can someone of that age find someone so damn young..."

Mustang whispered softly to him, "These people are well known for their love of young flesh. They are also known gossips."

"So what!" The boy shuddered. "I keep thinking about if Al was here instead of me..." His hands twitched. "I'd kill them if they looked at my brother that way."

"Oh?" Mustang yanked on the leash, hard enough to cause Edward to fall onto his knees. He turned to cuss out the Lt. Colonel, rules be damned, when the man grabbed his hair and hauled him up. "You wished to see my new acquisition, Baron?"

Edward froze, gripping onto Mustang's pant leg for balance purposes. This was the person that held the party. In other words, this was not the time for cussing Mustang out. Another person took Edward's hair from the Lt. Colonel, pulling his head up to look at him.

And Edward's breath caught in his throat.

The Baron was unnervingly attractive. His eyes were so dark a blue that the only way Edward could tell they were blue and not black was the faint bluish glow around them. Long black hair bound loosely in a ponytail framed almost unnaturally pale skin. His outfit was black, with the trim and handkerchief in the breast pocket a bright and shimmering blue silk. Something half expected, half frightening built in Edward's stomach, causing him to tremble. The Baron smirked, his eyes left cold and promising great pain. It was that look that caused the fluttering in his stomach to quiet, leaving Edward feeling trapped.

"He is a very attractive child," the Baron said, his voice holding the slightest hint of an accent. "And about the correct height." He shook Edward's head, causing the boy to grimace.

"He is also not your for the evening, sir," Mustang told him, voice even.

"Of course, of course." The Baron tossed Edward back towards the Lt. Colonel. "Still, he is a beautiful child. Is he old enough to have had a sexual response?"

Edward clung to Mustang's knees again, shaking. "Would that stop you?" the man said mildly, one hand resting on top of the boy's head.

The Baron laughed. "Oh, you know this group well."

Mustang bowed slightly. "It was an honor to be invited, but we must retire now."

"Already bedding your conquest. You move quite quickly, Mustang." The Baron bowed as well. "Thank you for showing us such a lovely specimen."

"Stand." Mustang pulled his hand away from Edward's head, coldly ordering him. "We are leaving."

Grateful, Edward stood on shaking legs. He followed the Lt. Colonel out, staying very close to him. It was a relief to sit on the seat of the car, and have Mustang take the leash off. "That..." Edward rubbed his neck, his voice harsh. "That was disgusting."

"I know." Startled at that almost apologizing tone of voice, Edward looked over at Mustang. The man had paled, his hands trembling slightly. "They are still the best place to start." Slowly, he reached out, holding the boy to him. Edward lifted a hand, gripping the military uniform. "Grow up soon," Mustang whispered. "Past... their tastes."

Edward just laid against him, laughing bitterly. "Yes, sir." His hand twitched as his eyes closed slightly. For some reason, he was completely wiped out by those encounters.

Mustang released him, but didn't push him away. It was almost if he needed the comfort of a warm body next to him as well. Edward sighed, and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: If you're reading this on fanfiction.net, then you're missing the explicit version of Ed masturbating and M/F sex. Unless you like that stuff, I don't think you're missing much. If you want to read the explicit version, it's up on my greatestjournal at http:// terepetsufic/ 3469.html?mode=reply (remove spaces. If you are unsure it will work, then go to my profile and click on the link to my GJ and go from there).

For the record, this story has a LOT of original characters. This is because most of the people we meet in Fullmetal Alchemist are military personnel. Not many of them will want a whore for the night. Most of Ed's clients will be original characters that show up only for a chapter. I say this because I hold Hughes and Roy's staff in great respect, and the only way they're showing up is for helping Roy and Ed.

And because people are getting this confused... this fanfiction.net edit is my decision. If I didn't want it, I would have left ff.n alone. I'm taking advantage of the no NC-17 rule right now for the squeamish, and I'm doing it of my own free will.

Chapter 6

With a sigh, Edward flipped himself onto his back, resting his heels on the couch. Mustang wasn't anywhere around, so hey, he could have this nice comfortable couch all to himself. Slowly, he flipped the page of the anatomy book he was reading. It was all nice and everything, but when it came to respiratory diseases, he had no idea what in the world was being said.

His hands trembled as he closed the book. At this rate, he'd never find out what had been wrong with Lady. There was something about the symptoms he has just read, however... something horribly familiar. Edward shook his head, sitting up. He'd already tried thinking about it, and it just made his head hurt. He just couldn't remember. Slowly, he rotated his right shoulder and studied the books he had brought out with him.

A book on alchemy, almost read... a few books on anatomy and respiratory diseases... and sitting by itself, one of the sex books Mustang had bought for him. Edward felt his cheeks heat up for some reason as he remembered the Baron, with his dark looks placed against pale skin. With a sigh, he picked up the last book, blushing furiously as he opened it for study.

"That actually feels good?" Edward placed his hands over his mouth, embarrassed at the words that came out, and the squeak it came out on. Of _course_ it would feel good. If it didn't, then people wouldn't do it, right? He studied the description of missionary position, his face getting hotter and hotter. "Aaaaaugh! Why do those guys have to be complete and utter pedophiles?!" The boy shut the book with a slam, looking away from it.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," he whispered. "Al, I wish you were here..."

But it wasn't a dream, and there wasn't a sudden comforting presence. All that was left was the now familiar burning ache in his right arm, and an uncomfortable feeling between his legs. Edward shifted the material around there, trying to alleviate the weird sensation. Bad thing was... that just made it worse.

Edward frowned, thinking back at what he had just read. "Oh no... ohhhh no." A quick peek affirmed it. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled at the bit of flesh between his legs. He rested his head back with a sigh, thinking. He knew Mustang had been getting offers. He managed to see a couple of them. So why was that damned Lt. Colonel holding out, and not setting anything up?

He shifted a bit, still embarrassed about being turned on. With a frown, he allowed his hand to cup himself. Normal boys did this, right? Edward's breath hitched suddenly, surprised at how the sensation spread down his legs in a quivering line. He unzipped his pants with quivering hands.

"Yes, I am old enough for a sexual response, you bastard," he muttered. Slowly, he touched himself, pulse thudding in his throat. He kept trying different things, ragged gasps escaping his throat at the experimental touches. His left hand gripped the couch, almost snapping the threads.

Someone grabbed Edward's right hand, roughly pulling it away from his body. Edward's eyes flew open, looking up with some confusion. The first impression he had was dark against light skin, and his breath caught in his throat for a moment. His eyes focused slowly, noticing the angry look in the nearly black eyes, as well as the deep rooted hunger. Edward sat still as Mustang leaned in, the grip on his wrist turning painful. The Lt. Colonel's breath washed over his ear, causing the boy to shiver.

"NOT... on my clean couch."

Edward blinked as Mustang pulled back, releasing his wrist. Not on his... oh. His ears felt like they were about to burn off as he tucked himself back into his pants, biting back a groan. "Mustang... Lt. Colonel, I..."

Mustang pointed down the hall, his voice still eerily quiet. "Go clean up. I want to talk to you after."

Didn't have to be said a second time. Edward pushed past the Lt. Colonel, still embarrassed at how the man had caught him. At least he had never barged in while Mustang had company over...

The cool water helped him calm down, and he splashed it wildly over his face. After a moment, Edward frowned, thinking. Did Mustang find him... attractive? Was that why he suggested...?

"Ew."

_Despite the fact you found _him _attractive?_ Edward frowned as a little voice piped up.

"I did NOT..." Wasn't arguing with yourself bad? Edward sighed, drying his face off. "Stupid brain that knows everything."

Mustang was decidedly not sitting on the couch when Edward came out. With a sigh, the boy sat down on the couch closest to the chair Mustang was in. "After careful consideration, and much research, I have narrowed your first assignment down to these two." He handed over two slips of paper to Edward. "One is a woman you weren't introduced to during the party. She is not in the circles known for outlandish and painful bedroom behavior. The other is Ashley Evans."

Edward frowned. "That drunk ass? The blond?"

Mustang gave him a glare, but nodded. "Yes. He is under suspicion, but no one has managed to find any hard evidence. His tastes are a bit rougher than Miss West's, but it is nothing you can't handle."

Edward sat back, thinking. "Miss West... what's her first name?"

"Sarah."

He gnawed on his lower lip, thinking. Sarah West... Mustang hadn't said anything about her being under suspicion or knowing anything. "A gentle introduction to a world of whoring?"

Edward loved the flinch around Mustang's eyes when he said that. "She is a gossip, and it's possible she knows more than we can guess to. She has already let slip more than we expected."

"Oh." Ashley scared Edward for some reason, and he has the distinct feeling it had to do with the fact he had no idea how sex between males worked. "Is there no way out of this?"

"Unless you wish to give up your search for a way to bring your brother back, no."

Edward frowned, knowing it wasn't just the search that kept him at Mustang's. There was no telling who the damned Lt. Colonel would tell about his alchemy if he left. Mustang had a lot of blackmail on him, and Edward sure as hell knew that. "I will bring Al back," he hissed. "Set up an appointment with Miss West."

***

The next assignment, Edward vowed, he would talk Mustang into having someone drive him there. His automail limb still wasn't up to the same punishment his right leg could take. He stood in front of the house, looking down at the scrap of paper declaring the address of one Miss Sarah West. Courage... courage... he found his courage, and knocked on the door.

That courage nearly fled once Miss West opened the door, and a nearly visible scent of smoke hit him. "Oh, _Edward._ It's so nice to see you," the woman purred, stepping back to let him in. She was a well aged woman, brown hair just touched with gray, and a cigarette firmly in one hand. "I am so happy to see that the Lt. Colonel finally picked someone."

Edward tried to smile up at her, the scent of the smoke getting to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." The lie burned on his tongue.

Miss West laughed, and took a drag on her cigarette. "You're such a cute child. Come along. You must be tired from your walk." She ushered him in, and poured a glass of what appeared to be alcohol. "I don't suppose Lt. Colonel Mustang lets you drink yet?"

"N-no, ma'am." He looked down at his hands as he sat on the couch, trying not to let her see the utter disgust in his eyes.

"Oh, don't be so formal!" The glass was waved in his face, causing him to recoil away from the strong scent of alcohol. "The Lt. Colonel isn't here, is he? You should try some."

Edward lifted his head, not bothering to hide his budding anger. "No, thank you."

Miss West laughed, grinding out the butt of her cigarette. "This is a bit tiresome, isn't it." She took one good drink from her glass, and set it aside. "You aren't here for good company, are you?" She gently cupped his face, leaning in a bit close. "Though, tell me. Is it true? Mustang must know already."

Edward blinked at her, mind racing. "He... the Lt. Colonel... has not presumed to tell me these things." That should be diplomatic enough.

Her fingers tightened. "You are not a pretty liar, Edward. It is not just a rumor that Roy Mustang is tearing up the military. If he is to be promoted to Colonel, I am certain he already knows."

"If he knows, he doesn't think to tell me those things." Edward didn't even try to hide his bitterness.

"Poor baby," Miss West purred, her fingers relaxing. "You're so young. Don't worry... tonight, I'll take care of you." She kissed him lightly, close enough that the scent of smoke was thick enough to gag on. Edward closed his eyes, trying to ignore it. Her lips opened slightly as her tongue lightly traced his lips.

"Ah!" Edward pulled back, eyes wide.

"Too cute," she murmured. "So inexperienced. I'll teach you a few things tonight." With that, Sarah West pulled him back to her. She kissed him hard, slipping her tongue between his teeth quickly. Her hand dipped down to unbutton his pants.

"W-wait," he gasped out. "I... It's my..."

"I know." Miss West licked his ear, chuckling as that gesture caused a loud groan to escape his throat. "I'll be kind to you, Edward." She started to pull off his pants, then stopped. He sat up, looking down at his left leg. "You're marred... how?"

What was it that Mustang told him...? "It was before the Lt. Colonel found me," he said shakily, hoping it was the right lie. "After my mother and brother died. An accident."

Sarah looked up at him, pity in her gaze. "What a loss... a body like yours to be missing a leg." She bent down, kissing where the automail met skin. "Are there any other missing limbs?"

He shook his head, nearly giddy with relief. She believed it. "It was just my leg."

"Mm." She continued to pull off his pants. "Impressive." Sarah pulled him to her, using her body to elicit strong responses from him. The two of them shuddered out their climax, Edward surprised at the feeling.

Miss West stretched, her eyes full and lazy. "For your first time, that was very impressive." She sat up slightly, slapping his bare butt. "I wouldn't mind seeing you again. But it is getting late, and you are so very young."

Edward was getting just a little tired of all the references to his age. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh!" She stood, going over to her dress. "It's not much, but so you remember me..." Miss West handed over a small bag, and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Edward." She gathered up her dress, and walked off.

Leaving Edward to just frown down at the bag and his clothing. "That was abrupt," he muttered. Slowly, he dressed, a little surprised at how his limbs moved now. Every movement he made now was more than a little clumsy, and he nearly ripped the seams in his pants trying to slide the leg over his automail. When he was dressed and little more clearheaded, Edward slid the bag into his pocket and walked out into the chilly air.

Outside, he took a deep breath, enjoying the clean scent of the air. It was getting close to winter... close to his birthday. Edward frowned, and started walking back to Mustang's place. It wasn't his first birthday he celebrated without his brother, but... it was still only a while back he had lost him. "Al..." He rubbed his nose, wrinkling the flesh there as he caught a big whiff of smoke. "Ew."

When he finally made it back to Mustang's, Edward opened the door quietly, trying to sneak in. He really wanted to just clean up and burn those clothing.

"Edward. Welcome home."

The boy froze. "Aa. Lt. Colonel."

Mustang had a glass of water, absurdly enough, and was sipping it. "And how was it?"

"Oh, um..." He blushed. "It was okay, I guess. I learned a few things, like... um... you know, with the mouth and..."

"That wasn't what I wanted to know."

Edward sighed. "She... um... are you going to be promoted to Colonel any time soon?"

Mustang froze, the glass at his lips. "Interesting. She knew about that?"

"So you are." Edward sighed. "Sir, can I take a shower? She was... she smoked. It's gross."

Mustang stood. "Tell me, Edward. If I made another assignment with a woman, would you take it?"

"I... suppose so. I really want to take that shower."

The Lt. Colonel sighed, waving his hand. "Of course, of course. Though, Edward... you are being very useful."

He didn't listen. He was too busy trying to get to the shower as fast as possible without tripping over himself. Shower. Shower.

Maybe a shower would wash off that deep dirty feeling.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Yes, here they are again. Winry/Ed isn't one of my main loves, but there will be cute scenes throughout the story. Though, there is a bit of one of my main loves (Roy/Ed, the other not appearing because Winry/Al only happens if Al is part of the story), including Ed masturbating to the thought of Roy. That will be cut for the edit. Also cut for the edit will be rough M/M sex.

I've given up trying to put the links to my GJ in the fanfiction.net edit. It's just not working. The GJ Memories are set up and linked in my profile. You can find the corresponding chapter that way.

Chapter 7

Just what was he supposed to write to Winry? Edward put down the pen, staring down at the blank page. Sure... _Dear Winry, how are you? How's the automail business? By the way, I'm whoring myself out to find clues on the Philosopher's Stone._

Yeah right.

He sighed, picking up the pen again. Maybe he could just run on about some of the mechanical wonders here and Winry would be so caught up in it she wouldn't realize he wasn't saying anything about his life. Edward wrote a few meaningless phrases, resting his head on his left hand. A gift would probably distract her more. And he had that money that Miss West had given him...

Edward smiled, putting the pen away. Mustang was at the office, so he could get out with little problem. Hopefully there was enough money there that he could buy a decent gift.

The air outside was briskly cold, causing Edward to grin. The smell of upcoming snow was always welcome. He shoved his hands into his pockets, nearly skipping down to the shopping district.

"Hi!" Edward lifted a hand to the shopkeeper as he entered the hardware shop, a wide smile on his face. "Hey, I have a question. What's a decent piece of hardware I can buy for very little for a friend?"

The shopkeeper frowned in thought, then pointed to the wrenches. "A guy can never have too many wrenches. And they aren't that expensive."

He smiled, looking over the wrenches. "I'm not sure what sizes she has, though. I want to get her something she doesn't have."

Edward froze a bit at the smile on the shopkeeper's face. "Her, huh? Your girlfriend?"

"No, no!" The boy laughed nervously at the thought of sisterly Winry being a girlfriend. It was a bit of a scary thought. "I've known her since Al and I were little. She's a sister. Besides, I had an accident and my leg's automail. She'd be more interested in the leg than a date. But she's not a girlfriend!"

The smile only deepened. "Mm. Well, this is a new model. She would probably like this one."

Edward rolled his eyes, but reached out to pick up the wrench. Mistake. Pain exploded from his shoulder and rolled down his arm. His left hand went to clutch at his shoulder, a choked gasp escaping from his throat. The pain bit deeper, causing Edward to tip to the side a bit. It felt almost like when the automail leg had been attached, only stronger.

"Hey, kid. Hey... it's okay. It's okay."

The shopkeeper's hand on his back was a welcome sensation of pressure, forcing the pain back to the point Edward could look up at the man. He had fallen to his knees sometime during the sudden onslaught of pain. There was only one word that came to mind. "Ow."

He laughed a bit, the sound a little hysterical. "Kid, that looked to be a bit nastier than 'ow.' You should have that looked at."

Edward shook his head. "Then I wouldn't have money for this. Making sure Winry isn't worried is more important than my damn arm." He looked up at the shopkeeper, face intense past the pain.

The man reared back a bit, startled at the look in his eyes. "You're older than you look, huh? Well, far be it for me to tell you what to do with your money." He stood, a slight smile on his face. "You must love her a lot."

"She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Edward glared at him.

"Even so, kid, the signs are easy even for an old man like me to see. She means a lot to you, and even as a sister, you love her."

Edward growled, standing. His shoulder still throbbed, but it was easily ignored now. "Just sell me the wrench."

The wrench took most of the money that woman had given him. But it would keep Winry not thinking about the lack of personal details in the letters, and that would keep Edward from explaining to her about what "military spy" also included.

On the way back to Mustang's, he rubbed his shoulder, frowning. The pain had never been that intense before. He didn't want to think what that meant for the joint. Edward looked down at his very human right hand, feeling the muscles move in his shoulder as he flexed and extended his forearm. That night... if Mustang hadn't appeared, what would he have done? Would Al have been walking beside him now? Or would he have lost his body to join his brother?

What would have been the price to bring Al back that night?

Edward shook his head, trying to ignore the thoughts. That was in the past, and he didn't have time to think about would have happened. He lowered his arm, thankful the ache was dulled to the now normal discomfort.

"... cannot find the training he needs by himself. Edward is not a conventional alchemist, nor a conventional spy."

"Is there such a thing as a conventional spy?" The boy smirked, recognizing the second voice as Major Hughes's. So the Major was over at Mustang's place, huh? Edward eased the door open slowly, not sure if Mustang had his gloves on or not.

"Edward." The Lt. Colonel stood, as if surprised. "I was not aware you had gone out for the day." He studied the bag in the boy's hand, as well as Edward's face. Edward shifted, uncomfortable, and turned his attention to the man beside Mustang.

The smirk came back as he noticed Mustang was shorter than Hughes. _Try short jokes now, Lt. Colonel,_ Edward thought with glee. Hughes had hair as black as Mustang's, but his eyes were a pale green-gold color. With the glasses and the beard almost neatly gracing his chin, the Major looked either incredibly respectable or incredibly goofy. With a serious gaze taking in the final remnants of a pained look, Major Hughes was every inch respectable.

Then the look faded, and a wide grin covered Hughes's face. "So, you're Edward Elric! Lt. Colonel has been saying some good things about you. Hey, want to see something good?"

Edward blinked, wanting to echo Mustang's sigh instead of feeling amusement at the irritated sound. "Uh..."

"Look!" With that, Hughes thrust a photograph under Edward's nose. He took a step back so his eyes would focus on the very happy, very pregnant lady in the picture. "That's my wife, Gracia. Doesn't she just glow?"

"Uh..."

"Hughes." That tone of voice made Edward gulp. It was a tone one would use right before really hurting someone. And being that Mustang controlled fire... Edward closed his eyes, trying to fight back the memory of his mother... no, that wasn't his mother. It was a monster Mustang had burned, no matter how kind the eyes were. He cracked open his eyes again, not looking up at the men.

The photograph retreated, and Edward assumed it was going back to where Hughes had pulled it out of to begin with. He lifted his head, certain his face didn't show what he had just thought. "You'll want Tucker, Mustang. Second Lieutenant Hawkeye should have information on how to set it up. She has many talents, that woman does."

"If you're hinting I should take better care of her, I take care of my staff."

"No." The goofy grin was back. "You should try a real relationship sometime, Roy. I would think that would have you happy to help your staff with the paperwork for once."

"Get out." Mustang's eyebrow twitched.

Edward watched Hughes walk by, and he jumped slightly as he felt a warm hand clasp his right shoulder. "Roy wouldn't carelessly snap his fingers and hurt you, Edward. He wouldn't harm an innocent like that." The words hung in the air, unfinished, as Hughes withdrew his hand and walked out.

The boy looked over at Mustang, expecting some sort of bland remark about his sudden fear. Instead, the Lt. Colonel stood there, a slightly haunted look on his face. Edward didn't want to admit it, but that look bothered him more than the teasing would have. The look smoothed away, as if he had worked through his own bad memories, leaving Lt. Colonel Mustang's face as bland as ever. "I did not know you had plans to work on your automail, Edward."

"Eh?" He blinked, then looked at the bag. "Oh, the wrench! I promised Winry I'd write. I figured a present wouldn't hurt. I mean, girls like gifts, right?"

Mustang eyed him, then nodded, as if understanding. "Most people would send flowers. You must know the girl very well to think she'd like a tool instead."

Edward laughed nervously. He didn't know if Mustang was teasing him, or understood why he was sending a gift. "Well, she's always been a bit of an automail geek, and that's not the type of thing that she would grow out of."

"Hmm." Mustang smirked, and Edward had the feeling he hadn't been understanding. "I can have my staff look up some of the technical details of some of the machinery around here. Is Winry the blonde at the Rockbell place? She will grow up to be a very lovely lady."

A bit from column A, Edward realized with a sigh, and a bit from column B. He could put up with the teasing, though. At least Mustang understood the why behind the gift.

***

Flip page. Read. Flip page. Resist urge to rub shoulder. Flip page. Stop arm from completing the gesture of rubbing the shoulder...

"Edward, how long has that been hurting?"

Flip page. Ignore Mustang...

"Edward."

Flip.

"Edward." That caused the boy to look up, almost flinching at the similarities between that tone of voice and when Mustang had told Hughes to leave. "You've been in pain since your first assignment, and now you keep _almost_ rubbing your right shoulder. Is there something about that assignment you didn't tell me?"

Edward sighed, sitting up from the slouched position he had been in to read the alchemy book. "No, no. It must be the way I sit, right? Not good for the shoulder."

The look Mustang gave him was pure _Do you think I'm that stupid?_ glare. "I have seen you read, and you lay down as often as you sit. And each time you pick a different position."

A blush crawled across Edward's cheeks, as if the man had said something more intimate than that. It was irritating, but he had started to realize Mustang's looks were awfully similar to the preternatural attractive looks of the Baron. _But,_ Edward thought sourly, _one look at that guy's eyes and it was obvious that just because he's attractive doesn't mean I'm gonna like him._ Sure, Mustang had been much kinder than the look in the Baron's eyes, but it still didn't make him like the Lt. Colonel better.

"What is wrong with your shoulder?"

Edward jumped, not really expecting Mustang to say anything else. "I don't know," he replied truthfully. "It just feels really uncomfortable all the time, and sometimes it hurts."

Mustang looked at him, then stood and leaned over to press his fingers into his shoulder. "H-hey!" Edward tried to pull away. The last time Mustang had ever really touched him... the blush burned brighter on his cheeks, and his right wrist remembered the warmth and the pressure of his fingers against Edward's skin. "I don't think I need you to do that...!"

"It doesn't seem swollen." Mustang shifted his fingers lower, testing around the joint. "Nor do the muscles seem that tense. You might want to see a doctor about that." He pulled his fingers back, allowing the back of his hand to brush over Edward's chin. That simple touch caused Edward's breath to catch. He looked up at Mustang's dark eyes, almost certain his eyes echoed the hunger in the Lt. Colonel's face. Mustang brushed his knuckles over Edward's chin again, his thumb up to caress the skin under his lips. A breath tumbled out over Edward's parted lips, surprised at how that light touch felt. He was only twelve, but damn it, Edward _wanted._ He wanted... what that hunger set deep in those dark eyes meant. He leaned forward slightly, a bit into the touch and a bit to see what the man would do.

Mustang pulled his hand back, face aggressively bland over the previous look. "You seem a bit flushed," he said, his voice conversational as he stepped back. "Why don't you go rest?"

Edward stood on shaky legs, surprised at the fact he had an erection forming. "A-aah. Yeah. Wake me when it's time for dinner." He couldn't help but look down Mustang's body, comforted a bit that it wasn't just him that had been affected by something so simple. Even though it was still gross to see a man twice his age with an erection because of a twelve year old.

He closed his door securely, and threw himself onto his bed. If he went to sleep, then the arousal he had felt at Mustang's touch could have just been a weird dream and he could forget it. Edward pressed his face into the pillow, ignoring for the moment that his hips were shifting restlessly against the mattress. Now all he had to do was get to sleep.

His hips grinding his erection against his clothing wasn't helping with that thought. Edward sighed, rolling over onto his back. For some reason, that was almost worse as he felt oddly exposed. He doubted that Mustang would change his mind and come to molest him while he laid there, but if he wanted to, all that damned Lt. Colonel had to do was touch him and the memories would do the rest. Edward licked his lips. What if Mustang hadn't stopped?

After a moment, Edward opened his eyes, staring down at the mess he had made. He would have to take a bath or a shower, but he really didn't want to sit up. His body felt too good to do that. He lifted his hand, and realized he was gulping back a nauseous feeling at the sight of the white smears.

It was true. He looked at his hand, and down at his body. If Mustang had just a few less morals and a few more hormones, at that time, Edward probably would have welcomed whatever the Lt. Colonel had wanted to do. He swallowed again, pushing off his pants and fumbling for his robe.

"He's more than twice my age," Edward whispered to himself, frustrated as he was unable to tie the sash. "It's gross, and I'm only twelve. It's gross for a guy to like someone that young." He was cold to the bone, as if no amount of warm clothing would keep him from shivering. "Damn it, I'm twelve!"

He wrapped the robe tightly, scurrying to the shower with the hope he wouldn't run into Mustang again. Edward just didn't think he would be able to deal with the encounter right then.

***

"Now, point your arm to the sky."

Edward did so, still irritated with Mustang. It was one thing to demand him to go to the doctor. It was a totally different idea when the man actually dragged a resisting Edward in. And the worst part was that Mustang told the doctor the truth about what "military spy" meant. The boy really didn't want to be lectured again about sexually transmitted diseases.

"Hmm. You can lower your arm. The joint doesn't seem damaged, nor do the muscles seem that tense. Do you sleep on your side, or do you lean more on your right arm?"

"Um..." Edward thought about that. "I sleep on my side, yeah. I do a lot of reading, and I don't remember hurting my shoulder that way."

The doctor got up, looking into his medicine cabinet. "Well, try not to use your right arm that much. I'm going to give you some muscle relaxants. Take only, and I do mean only one when your arm hurts." He came back with a vial. "And Edward, keep your... job activities to a minimum. There are certain positions that will put strain on that arm."

"Will you stop it?!" Edward glared at him, really wishing he was back in his clothing instead of sitting in the middle of a doctor's office in his boxers. "I didn't choose to spy this way, and I'm not going to stop until I get results." He started to get up, then frowned. "Doctor. What do you know about diseases that will cause someone to cough uncontrollably?"

The doctor froze. "So." He put down the vial, and looked Edward in the eye. "Lt. Colonel Mustang asked me this as well and I'll tell you what I told him. Unless I have the patient... or in this case, the cadaver, in front of me, I can't make a diagnosis. I would need to know more of the symptoms and neither of you seem to know more than coughing. Being that she lived in that part of town, the woman is probably ashes now. Whatever it was, it wasn't highly contagious or else both you and the Lt. Colonel would have caught it. So stop worrying about a dead prostitute."

"It wasn't just that. That's how..." Edward swallowed. "My mother coughed a lot too before dying."

The man watched Edward's face, but he was starting to learn how to hide the pain of losing his mother and the horror of the events that happened after. "I'm sorry, I can't help you," he finally said smoothly. "If you'll excuse me, I have other patients."

Mustang was somehow incredibly good at reading Edward's face, and he kept his hands where Edward could see them as they were walking back to the Lt. Colonel's. And the nice part was the boy could see that Mustang's hands were bare.

That nicety didn't keep Edward from yelling at him the way home.

"And then he went on about diseases and in great detail. The worst part, none of those books said a damn thing about pregnancy or diseases. You were letting me go to a deathtrap, you asshole!"

"First off," Mustang finally said, his voice low with anger, "if you had not allowed yourself to be too embarrassed, you would have seen that the books covered both. And my screening of clients doesn't just screen for how rough their sex life is. I am aware of the diseases out there and I am aware that if you contracted one, that would be the end of it. I screen for many things, Edward. Be aware of that."

"Yeah, well!" Edward kicked the ground. "I could have gotten that woman pregnant. I don't want to be a father. I'm too young."

Mustang looked over the boy, thinking. "Are you saying you did not enjoy the experience of being with a woman?"

"WHAT?!" Edward stopped, jaw dropped. "When the HELL did I say that? I liked it, I liked it! I just don't like the risk!"

"Mm. So are you saying men only?"

Edward looked away. "I don't even know if I like men." _Liar._

"I am not stupid, Edward, nor do I forget that easily. Don't act like that is not true."

That was quite effective at putting an end to the conversation, and Edward scrubbed at his cheeks as he remembered what he had done when Mustang had just touched him. Sometimes, blushes actually hurt.

***

"A car. Wow. How is it that drunk ass rates me going in an actual car when I had to walk to my first one?"

Mustang sighed, obviously fed up with Edward's attitude about his second client. "Sex between males will leave the bottom feeling sore, especially if it's the bottom's first time. Ashley is very dominant, and he will top you. The car is to make sure you actually manage to get home."

"I'm not going to be that sore."

That earned Edward a glare. "Get going."

"Fine, fine." Edward slipped into the backseat, noticing the driver was either someone dressed like the one that drove him and Mustang to the party, or it was the same driver. Either way, the driver's face was mostly covered by the hat and the upturned collar of the jacket. The drive was sadly short, and the instant Edward shut the door, the driver took off. "So no finding out who drove me here. Fine." He stuck out his tongue at the dust cloud, then turned to the modest house before him. It had a knocker on the door. Edward ignored it and rapped on the wood with his knuckles.

"Ah." Well, at least this time Ashley wasn't drunk. Edward wasn't sure if the glittering awareness of his eyes was good or bad. "Lt. Colonel Mustang's child whore. Come in. Welcome to the house of Ashley Evans."

Edward fought his natural reaction to yell at the man about not being a child, and managed a half smile, half smirk on his face. He didn't quite trust himself to keep his temper if he opened his mouth.

The man motioned Edward in, an oily smile on his face. "Please. Come in, take off your coat and shoes."

It was getting rather cold. Edward stepped in, taking off the coat and his thick soled boots. "Where should I put them?" he asked, his voice strained with nerves and attempting to be pleasant.

"Leave them. Tina will get to them later."

Edward shrugged, placing the boots close to the door and folded his coat over them. He turned back to Ashley, head held high. Out of seemingly nowhere, Ashley's hand slammed into Edward's cheek. He let his face turn with the blow, his eyes widening far enough to hurt.

"Hmm. Used to taking blows?" Ashley grabbed Edward's chin hard, forcing him to look up at him. Edward gulped, starting to feel truly afraid of what this would mean. "You still have quite the spirit left in you. I look forward to testing it." He forced the boy against the back of the couch, leaning down to kiss roughly at his mouth.

Edward didn't kiss back. He knew Mustang had said rougher tastes, but the pain of his cheek and chin scared him. _Let him stop at that let him stop at that let him..._

A hand rested against Edward's throat as Ashley's lips moved to whisper in the boy's ear. "What does Mustang want?"

"Huh?"

The hand grabbed his throat, hard. "Don't play dumb. I know he wants something."

Edward choked, clawing at Ashley's hand. "M-money," he coughed out. "Support. If you'll give it." He looked up at the man, fighting to breathe past the constriction on his throat.

"Hm." Ashley sober appeared to be a dangerous entity. He mulled over the lie Edward spat out, then shook the boy. "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Uugh..." It was getting harder to breathe. "Put in a good word... and I'll be at..."

Ashley released him, pushing back a free lock of blond hair. "Of course." The calm, calculating look was back. "You are a tempting creature, but are you just looks?"

Edward swallowed, one hand raising to rub at his neck. "I don't know. I'm new to this. But... ah... you have rough tastes. I won't break at a little handling." He glared up at the man. "And you can test that."

"I see." The blond smirked, and grabbed Edward's hair. "Then on your knees. Please me."

The boy blinked, then realized what he was asking. He gulped and slowly bent down on his knees. His hands reached out, unzipping Ashley's pants, pulling them down. He gulped again, not sure what to do. Edward stroked him, jumping as the flesh stirred slightly. 

"You aren't very good at this, are you?" The condescending tone caused Edward's shoulders to flinch. He wasn't looking up when Ashley hit him again, hard enough to cause him to topple over a bit. He caught himself with his left hand, remembering the doctor's orders, and was surprised when Ashley placed his foot on his chest. The man kicked him, then grabbed Edward's collar, dragging him up. "Have I broken you already?"

"You..." Edward gave in, and spat in his face.

Ashley wiped away the spit, chuckling. "Very good. It wouldn't do to have you gone already." He threw Edward to the side, watching the boy crash into the small end table. "Ah." He opened the top drawer, and pulled something out. "Now, you'll be a good boy and not make me tie you up?"

Edward nodded wildly. "You want me to undress? I can strip, I can strip well," he babbled, trying to crawl backwards. "See?" He unbuttoned his shirt and pants, eyes wide and frightened. Being tied up... he might as well be helpless.

"Take off your pants and any undergarments, and turn to your stomach."

The boy did so, laying down on the floor. Mustang had said his tastes were something he could handle, and damn it Edward was going to handle this! He jumped slightly as a slick finger started pushing inside of him. It didn't quite hurt... it actually went in easier than he expected. Edward turned his head, realizing that Ashley had a tube of something that was probably lube in his hand. Then another finger was added, and it started to hurt. With sharp, stabbing motions, Ashley plunged his fingers in deep a few times before withdrawing them. "That damned Mustang..."

Edward let out a pained gasp as Ashley buried himself deeply. Ashley grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. "But it won't matter if I support that bastard or not, will it?" He just trembled, knowing the first sound out of his mouth would be a whimper of pain if he tried to speak. Ashley shook Edward's head, laughing. "Of course it wouldn't matter. Mustang doesn't have a clue what happens outside Central, does he?"

Edward gulped, hoping Ashley would say more. A particularly hard thrust brought tears to his eyes, but he kept the whimpering sounds quiet. Instead, the man turned back to what he was doing.

Ashley pulled out of him tiredly, letting go of his hair. "I got what I paid for, I suppose." He chuckled, throwing a small bag at Edward. "Here. You will say good things to Mustang, won't you?" he asked, voice smoothly dangerous.

Edward smirked as he slowly got up into a kneeling position. "I'll think about it."

The man snorted, and left the room. Edward looked at the bag, curious. He peeked in, surprised at the sight of gold coins. "Huh." He shrugged, and painfully started getting dressed. He was starting to see what Mustang meant about pain.

When Edward finally had everything buttoned up, he looked down at the end table. Ashley hadn't shut the drawer, and the boy could see that there were letters addressed to the man from someone in Xenotime. Edward looked up, and quickly stuffed one letter in his pants pocket. Might be useful.

A nervous face peeked out from where Ashley had gone. "Sir? A-are you needing help?" A girl stepped out, noticing Edward's bare feet. "Oh! Your shoes! I'll get them for you, sir!" She nearly tripped over her own feet scrambling over to the shoes and coat. "Oh, how lovely!" She picked up the coat, examining the stitching. "The stitches are perfectly spaced, but it wasn't done with a machine. Oh, what a masterful hand!"

Edward sighed, holding out his hand. "Can I have my coat and shoes?"

She started, as if she had forgotten Edward was there. "I... I'm so sorry! It's my job to make sure his guests are happy and... I'm so sorry!"

Edward slowly took the coat from her hands. "You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault." He shrugged on the coat, and started shoving his feet into the boots.

The girl ran her hands over his coat, awed. "You had a master make this. The fabric is top notch, and the stitching is firm and even."

"Would you like a coat like it?" Edward asked, struck by the similarities between an automail geek and a fabric geek.

"Um... would you rather get me the materials? Sir doesn't allow me to buy them for myself, and I would much rather make it." A blush spread over her cheeks. Edward realized she was maybe eight, nine. Much younger than he was. "I'm not that good, but I can sew."

It didn't seem to be a problem. "Sure."

Her face sparkled, and she bowed several times. "Thank you! I... Tina, sir!"

Edward waved as he exited the house. "I'll see you, okay, Tina?" He closed the door, noticing the car was back but not really caring. He just had to rest for a moment. Moving around caused his backside to hurt, and the sooner he got in that car, the sooner he would have to think about what was said. The boy slid the bag into his coat pocket, and walked over to the back car door. It was probably better to get the letter back to Mustang as soon as possible.

The driver never even looked up at him during the drive back. Edward was thankful for that. He stepped out of the car, dimly aware that the driver didn't even wait for him to close the door this time. Edward quickly entered Mustang's place, sliding to his knees as his legs gave out.

"Edward." Mustang was beside him, reaching out to steady him. "He..."

"Xenotime. He had a letter from Xenotime. And he said something about it not mattering if he gave his support or not." Edward pulled the crumpled letter out of his pocket. "I didn't have time to transmute a copy."

Mustang opened the letter up, still bent down beside Edward. "Red water," he hissed out. "The bastard is using the red water."

"I'm getting tired of this," Edward snapped. "What is red water?"

The Lt. Colonel skimmed the rest of the letter quickly, paling. "Children. He..." His face showed the disgust in his voice. "Red water is the precursor to an incomplete Philosopher's Stone. But it requires humans."

Edward felt his stomach rebel at the thought. "Children... you don't mean...!"

"The plan detailed here is to inject red water into mothers. The children would be the sacrifice for the Stone." Mustang reached out, pulling the bag out of Edward's coat pocket. He opened it, and pulled out a coin. "Gold. Does killing unborn children really pay that well?"

Edward just looked at him, wishing Mustang was wrong. He had to be. He wasn't. "That bastard," he whispered. "It has to stop!" He was going to go on, but the man cupped his injured cheek. "Ow!"

"It'll stop," Mustang promised. "How badly did he hurt you?"

Edward blinked. "My face... he hit it twice. My chest. Kicked me. And my back. That end table has sharp corners." He stood shakily. "I'll take a warm shower and put some salve on it. I'll be fine."

"Are you bleeding?"

"What?"

Mustang stood, tapping Edward's rear end. "From here."

He jumped, and shook his head. "I don't know, but don't touch me. That hurts."

The Lt. Colonel frowned. "After you shower, go lay down on your bed. Face down. You can't reach your back that well, and massaging salve into your lower back will make it feel better."

"What? No way!" Edward blushed, hating it. "I said I'll be fine."

Mustang just glared. "Bed. Face down."

Edward ran off for his shower, not bothering to answer. It hurt more to take off the clothing than it did to put it on. He was starting to stiffen. The warm water relaxed his muscles enough that he could wash himself. Edward was starting to hate washing off dried or drying semen. He dried off as quickly as he could, and slunk back to his room. Where, of course, Mustang was waiting with that damned salve. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I will not argue with you any longer. If you make this harder for me, I will be forced to set back your clients, and that means you will be here longer."

Edward gripped the towel around his waist tighter, growling. "That doesn't mean I'll let you put your hands on me."

He gave the boy a withering look. "You are attractive, but I am not willing to change the status quo because of lust. You are mine, below me in this relationship, and not my equal. Get on the bed."

"_Fine_." Edward threw the towel off, carefully laying down on the bed. "Here, you like it? It's a nice piece of twelve year old ass, huh? You like it, Lt. Colonel?"

Mustang refused to rise to the bait, and started spreading the salve over Edward's back. "You aren't bleeding, thankfully." His fingers lightly slid over the sore spots, careful. His hands settled on Edward's lower back, and he started to dig his fingers into the tensing muscles.

It actually felt good.

_No it doesn't. I'm angry with Mustang. It feels horrible._

It was really relaxing.

_If I go to sleep, that damned bastard's going to take advantage of it._

And Mustang was keeping the touch just on his lower back.

Edward fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Fairly clean chapter, all in all. No edits.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Edward woke up feeling like he should be angry with someone or something. He still felt rather relaxed and cloudy-headed from sleep, so he had no idea why he would be annoyed. Slowly, he moved his legs to get up and grunted as his lower back hurt.  
  
Lower back.  
  
Edward came completely awake at that thought, remembering the night before. "Son of a...!" He stomped out to the kitchen, barely aware that he was actually in pajamas.  
  
"Good morning, E-"  
  
"What in the fucking world were you thinking, using a back rub to take advantage of me like that?! Pervert. How was it, huh, Lt. Colonel? Is a twelve year old to your tastes?!"  
  
Mustang took a sip of his coffee, grimaced, and rubbed his forehead. "First, if you notice, you are in your pajamas. I massaged the muscles, saw you were asleep, and dressed you for bed. Second, if I had taken advantage of you while you slept, you would be even sorer. And third, you are not twelve."  
  
Edward blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Happy Birthday, Edward."  
  
"How the hell do you know when my birthday is?"  
  
Another sip, another grimace. "I asked the elder Rockbell."  
  
With a grumble, Edward served himself a bowl of porridge. "Granny Pinako. Of course." And the porridge was stone cold. "Why bother making me breakfast if it's going to be cold?"  
  
"It's rather late in the day. I told my staff I would be late in." Sip. Grimace.  
  
"Stop that! Geez, if you hate your coffee so much, why do you drink it?"  
  
The Lt. Colonel chuckled, draining his cup in one gulp. "Caffeine. Keeps me awake through Second Lt. Hawkeye's reports."  
  
"His reports are that boring?"  
  
"A beautiful woman, to be certain, but she cannot put together a riveting report to save her life."  
  
"You're a pervert, Lt. Colonel." That's right. He had heard that man... Hughes... call Hawkeye a woman.  
  
"When I have such a lovely houseguest," Mustang purred, lashes lowered, "how can I resist such perverted thoughts?"  
  
Edward looked away, blushing. "I..."  
  
For some reason, without another taunt, Mustang stood up and left the kitchen. Edward watched him leave, confused. His obvious attraction had been the perfect opening for merciless teasing! So why... "Weird man," Edward muttered, clasping his hands together in thought.  
  
Al used to tease him about his thinking stance, he remembered. "It looks like your praying, nii-chan," he would say in his high pitched, sweet voice. "You don't follow Mommy and Daddy's religion. So why are you praying?"  
  
They had gotten in one hell of a fight over that, Edward had remembered. He had told their mother it had been because Al had said something rude about her (which had gotten both of them in a lot of trouble; Al because she thought he had said something rude, Edward when she found out it was a lie). But, looking back on it, the reason for the bloody noses and broken arm was bringing up their father.  
  
His hands tightened as his eyes narrowed. It didn't matter what Al or their mother said. Their father had abandoned them. Left them completely. And refused to come home once their mother was ill.  
  
His porridge wasn't getting any warmer just by sitting in the bowl. Ed sighed, reaching for the porcelain. In the back of his mind, he mused. If only he had some chalk. He could draw the array on the table (screw Mustang), and use it to heat up the porridge. Edward could clearly see the array in his head. It wasn't a hard one...  
  
Blue light skittered across his hands as the porridge started to bubble, a particularly large one bursting to send bits of hot porridge onto his hands. Ed yanked his hands back, rubbing them in surprise. That light was from activating an array, but he hadn't...  
  
Created a circle with his arms...  
  
Pictured the array...  
  
Understood how water molecules worked and if he sped them up, more heat would be released...  
  
"Edward Elric." Mustang's voice was flat with surprise as he walked from the threshold of the kitchen in. "What did you just do?"  
  
"I just... that is... I... I don't know," he stammered, noticing that Mustang was fully decked out in his uniform. "I just..." His eyes went wide in memory. "Oh."  
  
Edward started to shiver, remembering that awful gate. And the knowledge that was forced into him. And the form of his brother, being guided away... "I... Al, he's..." Edward pulled on his hair, realizing what he could have done to bring his brother back. "I could have saved him if you hadn't shown up, you bastard!"  
  
That surprised the Lt. Colonel completely. "What are you..." He knelt down, looking into Edward's face directly. "Edward. Edward. Would you have rather tried another human transformation, and created another monster while giving up your own life?"  
  
"I..." And his mother's eyes, set within that disfigured face, that monstrous body...  
  
"Look at me, Edward." Mustang put his fingers against Edward's jaw, forcing him to look up. "Would you have rather done that, or had the chance to find the Philosopher's Stone and do it right this time?"  
  
The Lt. Colonel's fingers were so warm. "Don't make me choose," he choked out. "I want my brother back... my mother..." Damn it, why wasn't Mustang doing anything? "I want my leg back. I want things to go back to normal!" That stupid attraction to guys with pale skin and dark hair... "I want to get away from you and stop worrying about my next assignment!" He wanted Mustang to take his fingers away or kiss him. Either one.  
  
Mustang stood, pulling his hand back. "I see. Get dressed."  
  
"I'm getting tired of this," Edward said, crossly. "A little information would be nice."  
  
"Get dressed. My staff has mentioned several times that they would like to know who is giving me my information."  
  
"Okay, Daddy. I'll go to work with you."  
  
Mustang shuddered. "I will thank you if you never say that again, childish voice or not."  
  
Edward chuckled as he went to get dressed. Obviously, the Lt. Colonel was not a child person. It was interesting though, because he took Edward in, and he wasn't that much past a child...  
  
Then again, even his mother had said that he and Al didn't act much like children. Edward looked down at his hands, wondering why he had to lose both of them. "Alchemy is supposed to help," he whispered. "But..."  
  
"Edward, hurry up or I will drag you out now!"  
  
Threat enough. Edward got dressed quickly, making completely sure not to pick anything blue. He was searching for a hair tie when Mustang burst in. "Come along," he growled, latching onto the boy's collar.  
  
"Braid..."  
  
"Leave it down. You look better that way."  
  
"Stop that," Edward muttered as Mustang released his collar. "Not like I asked for your perverted comments."  
  
Surprisingly enough, as they walked towards Central Headquarters, Mustang did not reply to that. Ed looked up at his face, then blinked at the slightly guilty look. "Are you actually... ew!"  
  
The look smoothed over and hardened into a blank mask. "I did not ask for any comments."  
  
"You're actually attracted to me. A twelve, excuse me, _thirteen_ year old. You're, what, thirty?"  
  
That made the Lt. Colonel's spine snap up straighter. "Twenty-seven, Edward."  
  
"That's still gross."  
  
"Again, I did not ask for any comments."  
  
With a few quick steps, Edward moved in front of the Lt. Colonel and stopped. "Yeah, well, I'm the object of lust here. I think I should have a say about the twenty-seven year old I _live with_ that wants to screw me."  
  
Mustang continued walking, eyes narrowed slightly. "Come along, Edward."  
  
"I'm not done," Edward said calmly. "What in the world is supposed to make me believe you won't jump me in my sleep?"  
  
"The fact you are thirteen and that you would enjoy it."  
  
"Guh?" That was not what he was expecting.  
  
"Second Lieutenant Hawkeye will be chewing me out for taking the morning off. Please keep your laughter to yourself."  
  
Ed smirked as they entered the office, greatly looking forward to this.  
  
"Yo, boss."  
  
"Lt. Colonel."  
  
"Hawkeye's on the warpath. Watch out."  
  
"Porn and beer are safe, though."  
  
"Thank you, Havoc, Breda," Mustang said finally as he picked up a file.  
  
Ed watched as the staff didn't even look up from their paperwork as they talked. "Okay, Mustang, is this normal?"  
  
"Whoa!" The blond man looked up, a toothpick firmly between his lips. "Cute kid, boss. Girlfriend asking you to take care of him?"  
  
Twitch.  
  
"No." Mustang started towards a door, most likely his private office. "This is Edward Elric."  
  
"That's the Elric kid?" The blond moved the toothpick around like it was a cigarette. "I expected someone legal."  
  
That one hurt, but Edward couldn't deny that it was true. "Yeah, yeah. So..."  
  
"Uh, Lt. Colonel..." An overweight, sloppily dressed redhead stood, nervous. "You don't want to..."  
  
The door opened, a very angry blonde woman storming out. "Lt. Colonel, you do not have the luxury to take off whenever you want, leaving us..." She blinked a few times, focusing on Edward. Then, her voice low and careful, "He looks to be about ten years old, Lt. Colonel. Information is nice, but do not use a child to get it."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I'm thirteen," Edward said, twitching. "You must be Second Lt. Hawkeye."  
  
She was actually very pretty with very short blonde hair and rich brown eyes. Her face thawed a bit as she glanced back over to Edward. "And you must be Edward Elric." She turned her attention back to Mustang. "Do not give him any more sexual assignments, sir." With that, she started back to the file cabinet. "I will have a report for you shortly."  
  
Mustang deflated visibly, looking disappointed. "You can wipe that smile off your face," he snapped back at Edward.  
  
"I like her," Ed told him, grinning harder.  
  
"Of course." Mustang straightened, fixing his collar. "Well, I suppose that Second Lt. Hawkeye will need some help. Why don't you help her?"  
  
_"Repeat after me. Major Hughes and Second Lieutenant Hawkeye still remember what happened when Roy got drunk."_  
  
Edward felt the innocent grin cross his lips. "Of course, Lt. Colonel."  
  
For some reason, Hawkeye was smiling as well. This boded well for Edward. "If you could hold these files," she asked as the door to Mustang's office closed.  
  
"Uh, sure." He started to take the small stack of folders from her. "Hey, uh... who's Armstrong, anyway?"  
  
That caused a sudden rash of laughter from the blond man. Hawkeye gave him a disapproving look that caused him to stop quickly. "I suppose that woman told you to ask," she mused, a slight smile lurking around the corners of her lips. "One night, when the Lt. Colonel was particularly intoxicated, he announced that he could find beauty in anything. To prove his point, he kissed Major Alex-Louis Armstrong."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"The Major is an almost bald man with too many muscles," the blond man interjected. "And I swear he nearly sparkles at you."  
  
"If he did, they would be pink," the redhead snickered.  
  
"And they would be a family tradition. 'An attack passed down through the Armstrong family for generations! Pink Sparkles of Doom!'"  
  
"Havoc! Breda!" Hawkeye interrupted.  
  
The men shut up.  
  
"I like you, Second Lieutenant Hawkeye."  
  
Hawkeye smiled slightly. "Thank you, Edward Elric."  
  
---  
  
"Edward."  
  
He refused to look up. It was weird enough knowing that he was attracted to the Lt. Colonel. Knowing, for certain, that the Lt. Colonel was attracted to him in return was just creepy. Though, it might actually be good blackmail material, Edward mused.  
  
"There is another assignment for you."  
  
"Didn't Hawkeye tell you not to give any more sexual assignments?" Edward asked mildly.  
  
"Perhaps, but she is not the one here, is she?" Mustang pulled the pan out of the oven, looking over the reheated food critically.  
  
"I could take that more seriously if you weren't being domestic. Who sends these meals to us, anyway?" Edward knew that Mustang didn't eat out of the cafeteria, and nor did he cook. Which meant there was this invisible chef that made food in advance, or one of the Lt. Colonel's many admirers sent the food.  
  
"Gracia Hughes."  
  
"Hughes... oh, don't tell me she's..."  
  
"Major Hughes' wife? Most certainly." Mustang placed the meal on the table, smirking as Edward put aside the book to dig heartily into the food.  
  
"Dating a married woman," the boy said around the food. "Isn't that kind of, I don't know, wrong?"  
  
"Ashley Evans is married."  
  
Edward didn't spit out the precious food, but only barely. "Damn it, Lt. Colonel, I'm still a growing boy! I don't need that kind of shock." He looked down at his meal, a little worried. "Does that mean...?"  
  
"Sarah West was divorced three years ago after it was proven she was unable to produce children," Mustang replied, amused.  
  
"Unable to..." Edward rubbed his forehead, certain aspects starting to make sense. "You really do screen for everything."  
  
Mustang smirked, sitting down to his own dinner. "Gracia is a long time friend of both myself and Hughes. As it turned out, she fell in love with him instead of myself, and married him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And your client's name is Nina Tucker. I will going with you to Tucker's house to set up some rules."  
  
"That doesn't fill me with confidence, Lt. Colonel," Edward mumbled. "Hey, Tucker... is that...?"  
  
"You are too intelligent for you own good."  
  
---  
  
Edward ran a brush through his hair, grunting slightly as the bristles caught tangles. Just braid his hair, and he would be ready to meet this Nina Tucker. His hands started the usual movement of dividing his hair into three sections, then paused.  
  
He didn't look better with his hair down. In fact, he looked a little like a wet rat. So what was it that Mustang saw? "Whatever," Edward muttered, brushing his hair again. He'd just put it up in a normal braid if his arm ever decided to stop throbbing like that...  
  
"Are you finished, Edward?"  
  
With a sigh, Edward quickly pulled his hair up in a ponytail. "Fine, fine." He turned, fixing the cuffs on the dark red shirt. "I know you're going to judge me before I go. So, what? Anything that isn't to your pedophilic tastes?"  
  
"Would you stop that?" Mustang snapped. "You are a little overdressed, but it will do. Shut up and get in the car."  
  
"You're in a bad mood. Frustrated?"  
  
Mustang gave him a glare that screamed, "Get in the car now or else." And with his hands going towards his pockets, the "or else" was pretty obvious. Edward matched his glare steadily, trying not to show the sudden fear he had about those gloves. Instead of sliding his hands into his gloves, Mustang grabbed the young boy suddenly and dragged him outside.  
  
"Fine," Edward sighed, climbing into car. "Didn't Lady say something about..."  
  
"Shut. Up." Mustang's jaw flexed as his eyes flinched. "We suspect Tucker of human transmutation. Tucker's specialty is chimeras, specifically, making chimeras that are capable of human speech. I want you to find out how that is possible."  
  
Edward frowned, all thoughts of needling the Lt. Colonel out of his head. "Very specific. And you didn't tell me what you were looking for before. What changed?"  
  
That question was ignored.  
  
"I don't know what put you in such a bad mood, but that was a valid question."  
  
"Edward, I told you to shut up."  
  
"Okay, so I'm looking for interesting alchemy notes. Anything else? If this Nina Tucker is my client, that might be hard to do. She might be suspicious."  
  
The car came to a stop. "Get out."  
  
"Yeesh. Would be nice if you stopped snapping at me," Edward said as he opened the door. And stopped, because something wasn't quite right.  
  
The house was very cozy looking. Very much where a family would live. There was an obvious smell of dog. Remnants of colored chalk dotted the walkway.  
  
"Lt. Colonel, if this is what I think it is, I'm going to hurt you."  
  
Something amused Mustang to the point a smirk crossed his lips. "It isn't."  
  
With a sigh, Edward started up to the front door. "You know, there are some times I..." The next words were driven out of him in a surprised breath as something large and _furry_ landed on him. He looked up just in time to see friendly canine eyes and receive a big whiff of dog breath.  
  
"Alexander! That's bad!" A small girl was peeking out from around the door, her young face disapproving. "Papa, Alexander is hurting him."  
  
An older man, quite obviously her father, opened the door wider. "Oh, Lt. Colonel. I'm sorry, I lost track of the time." He looked over, and whistled once. "Alexander! Off."  
  
Which caused Alexander to stand and walk over Edward, huge paws leaving muddy prints on his shirt. But the dog was off, and Edward was free to stand and plot revenge against the mutt.  
  
"Papa, I want to play with Alexander," the girl whispered loudly.  
  
"Nina, Papa doesn't want you to play alone."  
  
Edward knew he was making funny faces, but the situation was perfect for them. He looked down at Nina, taking in her round face, large green eyes, and hair tightly bound up in twin braids. "I don't know what you have planned," he said mildly to Mustang, "but this can't be Nina Tucker. She's too young."  
  
The father lifted an eyebrow. "Lt. Colonel, what were you telling the boy?"  
  
Mustang was way too amused. "Edward Elric, this is Shou Tucker, the Life Sewing Alchemist, and his daughter, Nina. As I said, your next client is Nina Tucker. More specifically, watching over Nina while her father conducts research for his reevaluation."  
  
Edward looked down at Nina's beaming face. "Watching over."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In other words, babysitting."  
  
There was suppressed laughter in the Lt. Colonel's voice. "Yes."  
  
"Then why couldn't you just come out and say that?!"  
  
Tucker coughed once, discreetly. Mustang allowed a small smirk to grow into a real smile. And Nina...  
  
Nina tugged on Edward's shirt. "Don't be angry with Papa," she said seriously. "He just wanted someone to make sure I didn't hurt Alexander. Papa says I could hurt Alexander if I play too roughly."  
  
Edward looked up to glare at Mustang. "You will explain later," he told him, his voice a threat. Then he turned his attention back to Nina. "I'm certain that your dad and the Lt. Colonel have a lot to talk about. Um..."  
  
The girl's face lit up. "You can play with me and Alexander!"  
  
Alexander's tail started wagging in anticipation. It was, Edward decided as the mutt pounced, the doggie way of saying "I accept the terms of engagement. This war is on."  
  
---  
  
"Alexander!"  
  
It was almost a ritual, and it was only the third time Edward had come over to watch Nina. He spat out a mouthful of dirt, and stood up. "Hello, Mr. Tucker," he growled, still spitting. "Geez. It's not even that wet around here, and Alexander still picks up mud," he complained as he noticed the paw print on his sleeve.  
  
Tucker laughed, closing the door behind him. "Nina is down for her nap right now," he started. "However, I'm glad you came by this early."  
  
Edward lifted an eyebrow. "I don't think I want to know why you're glad."  
  
"Very simple, Edward. Lt. Colonel Mustang spoke with me recently, and he believes my notes and books would help the most with your studies."  
  
Notes and... books? The boy blinked, surprised. "I don't think... oh. He told you... y'know, about..." Edward made the motion of clapping his hands together.  
  
Tucker nodded carefully. "He figured that my line of study would fit your abilities the best." He started walking around the house. "The back entrance to my library is this way. You are welcome to come by at any time."  
  
Edward turned to him, certain that his eyes were huge. "Mr. Tucker, I..." He closed his mouth, hands dropping to his sides. "That is... Any time?"  
  
He nodded. "You may even spend the night over here if you stay up too late."  
  
"If you weren't so creepily old, I would kiss you," Edward said seriously. "Let me know when Nina wakes up." And with that, Edward Elric immersed himself in his favorite environment, his brain instantly picking out familiar alchemical symbols in unfamiliar arrays.  
  
---  
  
"Does Ed-brother like Papa's books?" Nina asked as she leaned against Edward's side. "You read a lot of Papa's books."  
  
"Mm..." Ed looked down, noticing a piece of paper in her hand. "Nina, I didn't know you were drawing."  
  
"Ed-brother was too busy," she said, matter-of-factly. "It's a picture of my family. There's Papa, Alexander, Nina, Ed-brother, and Mama."  
  
Edward looked over the girl's drawing, noticing the fact that "Mama" didn't have a face. "Hey, you drew everyone's face but your mother's. Why not?"  
  
"Nina doesn't remember what Mama looks like." She lowered the paper, and dropped it on the ground. "Papa says Mama was beautiful, but Mama left a long time ago. Papa says Mama will come back any time, and loves my drawings, but Nina still doesn't remember what Mama looks like."  
  
Edward put his own book aside. "I have a brother too," he offered.  
  
"What does Ed-brother's brother look like?"  
  
He took a breath, then stopped. "Hm. How about I draw him?" Ed nodded towards Nina's wax crayons.  
  
"Sure!" Nina hunted up a spare piece of paper, and laid it in front of Ed. "Here!"  
  
Edward picked up a gold crayon, trying to get Al's hair done first. It was shortly proven that Nina had much more creative talent than Ed did. He quickly scribbled "Alphonse" on top, and handed it to Nina.  
  
"Ed-brother can't draw."  
  
"That's mean, Nina." Ed tapped the paper. "This is my little brother, Al. He's gone away, too. But like your Mama, he'll be home soon."  
  
Nina pointed to the crudely drawn eyes, then to Ed's eyes. "He has the same eyes as Ed-brother." She then tapped Ed's hair. "Same hair."  
  
"Yeah." He tried to smile, but memory was teasing him.  
  
_"Nii-san!" Edward looked over in horror as Al was dragged away. "Nii-san!" Al reached out as he screamed in terror._  
  
Nina looked up at Ed, then hugged him. "Don't be sad, Ed-brother. Al-little brother will be home soon."  
  
Ed placed a hand on her shoulder, a little awkward. "Thanks, Nina."  
  
---  
  
"You have to come back some time," Mustang said mildly.  
  
Edward was sitting on the floor of Tucker's library, sitting up from his nap. "Uh, no. Let's see, stay here, where Tucker feeds me food he made himself and doesn't make motions to molest me, or go back to where you reheat food and make it obvious you want a piece of me. Easy choice." With that, he laid back down. "Besides, other than a high number of research articles about chimera, there's nothing out of the ordinary here. But considering you said that Tucker's specialty is chimeras, it's normal."  
  
A photograph was thrust into Ed's face. When Ed had scrambled back far enough to focus on it, he noticed it was of a rather pretty young lady. "Don't you dare start turning into Major Hughes," he said tartly. "I don't want to hear about her good points."  
  
"Has Nina said anything about her mother?" Mustang asked, exasperated.  
  
"Yeah, that her mother went away a long time ago. I guessed she died in childbirth." Ed took the picture, frowning at it. "I take it this is Mrs. Tucker?"  
  
The Lt. Colonel nodded. "Two years ago, she disappeared. Presumed dead." He held up another picture, this time of a chimera. "This is the chimera that was created when Tucker received his certification."  
  
"I'm starting to put things together, and I'm not liking it," Ed warned him. "Tucker wouldn't use his own wife in a chimera. He's too good a guy to do that."  
  
Mustang raised an eyebrow. "That's what I want to believe. However, this is the information that I have at this point. Tomorrow is the reevaluation. If Tucker cannot come up with something worthy, like another talking chimera, they'll take away his title and his salary."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And if we're wrong, then there is someone he can use so he and Nina can continue living comfortably."  
  
Ed blanched. "Um, Lt. Colonel, he wouldn't have a chance. I mean, I'm stronger than him, and..."  
  
"And you sleep like a rock," Mustang informed him. "You are more useful as a human than as a chimera. I am only acting in your best interest."  
  
Ed snorted, and stood up. "You just don't like fucking animals."  
  
"You are thirteen," Mustang informed him. "A little young for my tastes."  
  
"Not what I've been led to believe."  
  
"The truth is that I prefer my bedmates to be older, and frankly, a little more curved than you."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AND GIRLY HE CAN BE MISTAKEN FOR A GIRL?!"  
  
Mustang waved a hand at him. "Keep it down. It's rather late at night."  
  
Ed fumed quietly, then went dead silent. "I think I can prove you wrong on what you said you prefer," he said as calmly as he could. Which sounded like he was only fuming and not raging, but it was a huge accomplishment.  
  
"Oh?" The arched word was accompanied by a lifted eyebrow.  
  
Edward swallowed, and stepped closer to Mustang. "Yes." He felt stupid as he touched the back of the older man's hand, but the sudden intake of breath and the slight pulling back gave him a little more courage. He picked up Mustang's hand, and kissed it awkwardly. A slight blush crossed the Lt. Colonel's pale face, and Ed hesitated. What was it he had seen in one of those sex books... oh. Better start slow. Ed bent slightly, kissing the tip of Mustang's index finger. His tongue flicked out, lightly grazing across the skin. He watched Mustang's face the entire time, eyes rolled up as he licked and kissed the pad of the finger. Finally, he sucked at the tip, watching those dark eyes close slightly.  
  
"Ed-brother?"  
  
Ed froze, and spat the finger out. "Nina?" he asked weakly, turning towards that sleepy voice.  
  
Nina was rubbing her eyes, yawning. Alexander was by her side, laying down at her feet. "Papa is making a lot of noise, so Nina came to sleep here. Why is Ed-brother here?"  
  
"He lost track of time," Mustang answered for him, his voice only slightly husky. "I came to pick him up."  
  
"Oh." She yawned again, and the mutt echoed it. "Okay. Ed-brother should go home."  
  
Ed glared at Mustang, even though he knew that Mustang wouldn't have used Nina to get him to come home. "Okay, Nina. Tell your dad that I'll be by tomorrow after the reevaluation, okay?"  
  
She nodded, and started to lay down on Alexander. It was obvious she had done it before, because Alexander just shifted slightly to put Nina in a more comfortable place. Nina almost instantly fell asleep, leaving Ed to look at the Lt. Colonel red-faced.  
  
"You don't need to dissect this," Mustang informed him. "Or even speak of it again."  
  
"You're attracted to me, and I enjoyed that," Ed said, muted. "I don't like that."  
  
"Of course not, but you don't need to talk about it any more. Let's go back."  
  
"Um, you won't be molesting me in the car, will you?  
  
"We're walking."  
  
"Just don't molest me. I'm not sure I can make sense of anything right now."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
---

Edward peered around the gate, looking for the mutt. He'd be damned if Alexander won this time. Yes, this time, he would be sitting on the dog! An evil grin crossed his face as he stepped in carefully.  
  
No Alexander yet... he crossed the yard.  
  
No Alexander yet... he stepped onto the front stoop.  
  
Still no Alexander... he knocked on the door...  
  
Where the hell was Alexander? Ed looked around, confused. He should have seen the dog coming, sidestepped, and sitting on the mutt by now! He knocked again, worried. Tucker wasn't answering, which was pretty much expected, but Nina almost always tried to answer when her Papa was busy...  
  
The door opened slowly, showing a red-eyed and disheveled Tucker. "Ah, Edward. You came at just the right time."  
  
Tucker looked _horrible_. He looked like he had been up all night. His clothes were covered in chalk dust, and something that looked like paint. There were huge bags under his eyes, but at the same time, they shone with the light of someone that had finally gotten what they deserved. Ed smiled weakly at him. "Hey. Where's Nina?"  
  
Tucker ignored the question. "Exactly the right time. I finished it. It speaks."  
  
"It?"  
  
"My chimera." Tucker started leading Ed inside.  
  
A grin cut across Ed's face. Mustang was wrong. He would have to rub this quite generously in the Lt. Colonel's face. "Cool. Has Nina seen it yet?"  
  
Tucker ignored that question as well, and led Edward into what could only be his laboratory. "Here." He whistled softly, holding out a hand. "Come."  
  
An animal came padding out of the room, and looked up at Tucker. A slight whine escaped its throat. "This is Edward," he told it, gesturing to Ed.  
  
It looked at him, head tilted. There was something familiar about its coat... about those eyes... finally, the jaws opened, and a deep voice rumbled forth "Ed..."  
  
Ed's eyes opened wide, then he grinned. "Cool. I'm going to get Nina. Is she still in the library?"  
  
"It's my masterpiece," Tucker said, calmly. "Perfectly combined. Perfectly aware."  
  
"Um, that's nice, but what about Nina?"  
  
"And there is an urge to live." Tucker pet the chimera, smiling down at it.  
  
There was something really wrong here. "Where is Nina? And Alexander?" Ed grabbed Tucker's shirt, and shook it. "Where are they?"  
  
Tucker refused to answer.  
  
Ed let go, and looked down at the chimera. It looked back up at him. "Ed... ward... brother."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I get it. I get it." With that, Edward punched Tucker hard. "You combined your own daughter with your pet dog!"  
  
Tucker wiped at his nose, checking for blood, then looked down at Ed. "A person does what he has to do. You're the same, Edward. You whore yourself out, don't you?"  
  
Ed snarled. "My situation's much different than yours. I don't need to be here, and I don't need to transmute my own fl... esh and... blood..." He trailed off, the memory of transmuting his mother mocking him. "Nina..."  
  
The chimera... Nina... looked back up at him, uncomprehending of the situation. "Ed-brother..."  
  
Edward turned slightly, punching Tucker again. In a strange little part of his mind, he thanked his teacher for honing his martial arts skills before teaching him alchemy. Though, Izumi would not have been happy with Ed whoring himself out... Ed pushed that away, and continued to pound his fist against Tucker's face. He barely noticed when Tucker's glasses broke, or when his fist started bleeding from the glass cuts. He barely noticed the damage he was doing. But he did notice when Nina grabbed onto his shirt with her jaws, tugging gently.  
  
"Ed-brother... Papa..."  
  
Ed stopped, panting harshly. "Nina..." He looked down at Tucker, then at his fist. "You sad, sick _bastard_." He stood, dimly aware that Tucker was barely conscious. "Sick bastard." He turned to leave.  
  
"You aren't..." Tucker coughed, laughing weakly," going to finish the job?"  
  
Ed paused at the door. "I'm not a murderer," he said, voice low. "And I'm not about to kill you in front of your own daughter." With that, he left. He could hear the heavy steps of a four-footed animal behind him, but he didn't care. Nina would probably give up once out of the house and go back to Tucker.  
  
What the hell would he tell Mustang? That he was right? And Nina... he had no idea what would happen to her. Ed pulled on his hair, then hissed as the hair scraped across the shallow cuts on his hand. He stopped briefly to look at his hand, then noticed that the sound of feet behind him stopped. Ed turned, seeing Nina sitting in the middle of the street.  
  
"Nina," he started, "what are you doing out here?"  
  
Her head cocked, and she tucked her tail around her paws. Ed opened his mouth again, then the sound of screeching tires drowned him out. A car roared to life in the shadows, and shot forward. It hit Nina with a sickening thud, and Ed just stood there, shaking. For a brief moment, he could see into one of the windows. He could see the eyepatch and the blue military outfit. And for that moment, he had the feeling that he was being watched carefully, and judged.  
  
The car drove off, as if it hadn't just hit something. And Ed was left to look down at the body, cut up by the car's grill and the sheer force of impact, bones broken to the point that some shards were peeking out. Nina laid there, eyes still open, face still innocent.  
  
Ed looked down at her for a few minutes, then let out a single scream of horror.  
  
---  
  
Mustang carefully tucked the blanket around Ed, and stroked his shaking head. "It's okay. You're done for the day. They have the information they need."  
  
Edward looked up at him, still shaking hard. "It... Tucker, he... you were right, you... Nina, she's dead, she..."  
  
"Shh." Mustang continued to stroke Ed's head, sitting down on the bed. "It's okay. It's okay."  
  
Ed reached up, grabbing Mustang's hand. "No... it's not. He transmuted his own daughter! And... and then..." He struggled to sit up.  
  
"No, Edward." Mustang tried to push him back down. "Get some sleep. You're hysterical right now..."  
  
Ed hugged him tightly, cutting off any more words. Then he tilted his head up towards Mustang, and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mustang stopped him, surprised.  
  
"It's what I am, right? A whore."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mustang snapped out. "You are a spy, and an alchemist."  
  
"What if I don't want to be an alchemist?" Ed started to lean forward again, this time out of exhaustion. "Not anymore... I suck as a spy. I didn't know that Tucker was going to use Nina and Alexander until after it happened. And alchemy... it's useless. I couldn't heal Mother or Lady... I couldn't bring Mother back... Al... Nina... it hurts people. It..."  
  
Ed slumped in Mustang's arms, almost unconscious. "If all that's taken away, then what's left is a whore," he said, almost inaudibly. His eyes closed, and he slipped into nightmares. 


End file.
